


DARK SIDE OF THE MOON: Trata Infantil

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Agencias de inteligencia, Agente!JaredPadalecki, Comportamiento violento, Descuartizamientos de cuerpos humanos, F/M, Imaginacion perversa, Inestabilidad emocional y psicologica, M/M, Mencion de un trio, Mención de abusos sexuales, Policia/Asesino - Character - Freeform, Sexo heterosexual, Switching, Violencia, abuso infantil, dirty talking, humor negro, psicópata!JensenAckleS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki es un agente perfecto, moralmente recto, con grandes valores, y de una oculta sensibilidad emocional. Jensen Ackles es todo lo contrario, un psicópata controlado por la agencia en la que Padalecki trabaja, encargado de eliminar aquello que agentes como Jared no son capaces de hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DARK SIDE OF THE MOON: Trata Infantil

**Author's Note:**

> 2da parte (¿Quien diria que podriamos escribir una parte de 50 páginas? oOo)

 

 

Estaba en la oficina sentado haciendo bolitas de los papeles que ya no servían de los papeles en su escritorio cuando observo una sombra que se movía fuera de su oficina a través de los paneles de vidrio nublado, enseguida recogió todo y se sentó con la espalda dolorosamente recta, respirando hondo mientras —obsesivamente— revisaba que todo estuviera bien en su escritorio. El cenicero, los lápices, las hojas de solicitud, las hojas de reporte, la foto de su hermosa madre, su hermana, hermano y su horrible padre —y decía horrible porque siempre hacia muecas que arruinaban cualquier foto familiar—, había considerado colocarle una venda para que no se viera su rostro, en especial por lo mucho que se parecían.

 

Para su sorpresa, no era ninguno de sus compañeros, sino alguien que tenía un tiempo no veía, sonrió abiertamente al ver como su amable rostro se acercaba a él, una mujer rubia de cabello largo y facciones delicadas que podían portar una expresión dura cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Samantha Smith era la encargada de uno de los peores departamentos en la organización, y eso lo decía porque ella era la directiva de Casos Infantiles, un departamento al que nunca había querido siquiera pisar. Le daba miedo ya pensar lo que podía pasarle a una mujer, que eran físicamente más débiles que un hombre, así que verdaderamente no quería pensar en lo que podía ocurrirle a un niño.

 

— No se ofenda, señorita Smith, pero usted generalmente no hace visitas de índole social, así que, ¿A qué debo su visita? — indaga con una sonrisa, mientras estrecha la mano que la firme mujer le ofrece. Ellos siempre han sido buenos compañeros y la formalidad con que la trata, solo es porque nunca se sabe cuándo hay más de un ojo curioso sobre ellos.

 

— Sé que siempre me has huido en los pasillos cuando ves mis intenciones de pedirte ayuda para un caso, pero, considerando que decidiste trabajar con un asesino, pensé que podrías estar dispuesto a tomar uno de mis casos esta vez.

 

— Las circunstancias en las que trabaje con Ackles fueron especiales. — responde, volviéndose a sentar en su silla con un suave movimiento e indicándole a su acompañante que puede sentarse en la silla que tiene frente al escritorio. – Es solo que trabajar con niños es un poco delicado ¿Crees que soy el apropiado para algo así?

 

— Creo que careces de la empatía para hacerlo, pero para eso tenemos agentes especiales. — Ella explico, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado para poder continuar. — Espero que entiendas que... no quiero que tengas contacto directo con los niños, pero quiero que trabajes con los traficantes, tengo un par de contactos dentro de la organización, y me gustaría tener tu cabeza fría para penetrar en varios edificios.

 

— ¿Qué? – preguntó ladeando su cabeza, entonces sus ojos bajaron hacia el escritorio de caoba, mientras repasaba lo que acaba de escuchar. — ¿Quieres que me infiltre directamente en la organización que trata a niños y niñas?

 

Sin duda alguna había escuchado mal, todos sabían que una misión de infiltrarse era de muy alto rango y que no era en cualquier situación que se aprobaba, así que esto debía ser realmente grave. E incluso pensándolo más detenidamente, eso implicaba que, en caso de llegar a los niveles más altos de la organización, debía soportar ver algunas cosas que harían con los niños y niñas, sin poder hacer nada para no descubrir su origen y su identidad. Era una misión que también iba a cobrarle un alto precio a nivel afectivo y por esta razón,  era que no trabajaba con esa población.

 

— No te preocupes, intentaremos que no veas algo que no quieras ver. Ya que serás quien acabe con estos sitios y haga caer a ciertos políticos que venimos persiguiendo desde hace unos años, será rápido, entrar y salir. Tres meses como máximo, si se excede, te sacaremos.

 

Ella sonaba segura de lo que decía, pero él no le creía ni una palabra.

 

No le sorprende que la mujer pueda leer su principal preocupación al respecto, todo el departamento sabe que es muy cuidadoso con respecto a las personas que le son asignadas y pierde, ella debe saber que eso adquiere mayores dimensiones cuando se trata de niños y niñas y por ello lo menciona.

 

— Eso no puedes asegurarlo. — dice masajeando su frente con cansancio. — Es decir, ¿Político, en serio? — pregunta con asco.

 

— Y te sorprendería que clases de político. — ella sonríe, haciendo una mueca mientras se sienta más derecha. — Puedes tener un compañero si así lo deseas, un guardaespaldas, he escuchado que trabajas bien con Amell, además de que es un hombre elegante y sabe cómo manejarse, sería perfecto para ese papel, si así lo deseas.

 

Se queda en silencio, aunque asiente mientras tanto, es cierto que Amell es jodidamente bueno en lo que hace, inteligente, ágil, elegante y con un nivel de compromiso significativo, pero no confiaba en él, no realmente. Quizás porque nunca había trabajado por mucho tiempo con él y no creía que está misión le diera tiempo como para establecer un vínculo.

 

No. Necesitaba alguien que le cubriera la espalda firmemente y cuya confianza, en ambas líneas, ya tuviera ganada y ese alguien, solo podía ser Jensen.

 

— Escucha, Samantha. — ella se percató de como dejo la formalidad de lado y sabía que iba a pedirle algo diferente. — Lo aceptaré solo si Ackles es mi compañero.

 

— Ackles... ¿el asesino? — Pareció escandalizada, y el casi se vio reflejado en ella cuando Morgan le había dicho que Jensen Ackles trabajaría con él. — Pero... ¿Qué tal se lleva con los niños? ¿No es un poco impulsivo? Escucha, Jared... — ella intento, pero él no continuaría escuchando, esto era un favor en el que su vida iba a ser arriesgada, ella no tenía derecho a decirle a quien llevar.

 

— Es mi última palabra. — respondió con firmeza, dejándose caer hacia atrás en su silla ejecutiva y cruzaba sus manos, apoyando los codos en los laterales que tenía la silla.

 

 

 

 

— Es mi última palabra.

 

Morgan le miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, de hecho, le había mirado así desde que lo había anunciado, delante de Samantha Smith, Sterling K. Brown y el jefe de la sede, Jim Beaver. Sin duda, estaba teniendo una reunión seria en la que no se permitían bromas, mucho menos cuando había tanto implicado en esto. No iba a ser sencillo, no cuando él iba a ser un maldito comprador de niños, no cuando el, Jared Padalecki, criado en San Antonio por una madre severa, tendría que fingir ser un maldito pedófilo.

 

Por eso, se estaba permitiendo ser testarudo.

 

— Llamare a Danneel Harris.

 

Finalmente, Morgan lo dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos los presentes antes de mirar a Jared, una mirada indescifrable para los demás en su rostro, pero que Jared podía identificar muy bien. Morgan estaba confundido, herido, de la misma forma en la que su madre le había visto cuando le había anunciado quien quería ser.

 

Asintió en silencio, consiente de cada una de las miradas que tenía sobre si, nadie estaba de acuerdo en su decisión, pero él sabía que necesitaba a alguien capaz de disparar en cualquier situación, incluso más que el mismo. Era algo lógico, si quería salir vivo de un caso de este tipo, la gente con la que iba a codearse, era realmente peligroso y tomarían ventajas de sus dudas.

 

 

 

 

Danneel Harris le miro como si fuera la persona que más le aborrecía en el mundo. Por sobre sus gruesas gafas y sobre el celular que tenía en las manos, está vistiendo pantalones holgados y una camiseta roja con letras blancas, sus senos le llaman la atención, quiere tomarlos entre sus manos y amasarlos para ver si consigue calmarse, pero no es heterosexual y claro, está seguro de que si siquiera lo intenta, estará muerto.

 

— Ackles está ocupado ahora, pero puedo traerle dentro de dos días. — dijo, frunciendo el ceño. — En cuanto a ti, Jensen no es un juguete que puedes quitar y poner en la estantería cuando quieras.

 

— No estoy diciendo que lo sea, esas no fueron mis palabras en ningún momento, estoy pidiendo su apoyo, así como ustedes pidieron el mío aquella vez, creo que aun que pertenezcamos a departamentos diferentes, tenemos los mismos objetivos. — todo el mundo le mira como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo por la forma directa en que le responde a Harris.

 

— ¿así de bien te follo?

 

Antes de que pueda responder, Morgan interviene, diciendo un montón de cosas que son ciertas sobre él, pero que le gustaría que se hubieran quedado en la palestra y no salieran porque ella le había hecho sonrojar. Para su alivio, nadie lo nota.

 

 

 

 

No son dos días después que es capaz de ver a Jensen, son seis, y aunque se negaba a participar en el caso sin el apoyo del sensual asesino, ya había empezado a documentarse sobre lo que debía hacer, los nombres de varios niños que habían rastreado, y sobretodo, del niño que habían de comprar para estar dentro. Era un niño hermoso, y como Samantha se lo había prometido, no tendría que ver nada sobre el que no quisiera ver. Había recibido información de los agentes que estaban ya dentro del caso y se había comunicado con varios de ellos.

 

Había comenzado a habitar el apartamento en Central Marlins Avenue que le habían asignado —preguntándose como rayos alguien podía llevar una red de tráfico de niños en el corazón de Miami—, se había mudado hace dos días cuando le habían hablado del lugar, pero la verdad es que esperaba encontrarse con Jensen pronto.

 

Quería verle, joder, quería haber podido verle en Washington.

 

Pero aparentemente el asesino tenía una agenda ocupada o los grandes mandos estaban evaluando que tan seguro sería dejar que se enredara con este en más de un caso, en más de una situación extraordinaria. Después de todo, sabia de primera mano, que tenían a gente como Jensen dentro como un medio, una herramienta más, una que tienen que tener bajo control y no le gusta eso del todo, no realmente.

 

Pero así era aquello, a veces las personas que representan la justicia sienten que tienen que ser lo más parecido a lo que se enfrentan, porque si no estarían en desventaja. Sonrió con una mueca parecida a una burla, a veces aquello era cierto pero otras veces era la base para perder el rumbo, para que sus compañeros dejarán de sentir y entender que lo que era perder a alguien.

 

Se paró frente al espejo, su camisa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo con demasiada precisión, guardo el arma que iba a llevarse a un costado de su pecho, después de asegurarse que tuviera balas suficientes y suspiro, aquello iba a ser difícil, pero si detenía a esa banda, salvaría a muchos niños y niñas.

 

— Princesa, ya que no puedes vivir sin mí. — escucho al asesino decir, la mueca en su rostro decía exactamente eso cuando entro en la habitación, Jared quería negarlo, pero sabía que sería un caso perdido, Jensen Ackles tenía la habilidad para sacarle de quicio con solo decir unas cuantas cosas. — ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? ¿O esto del rollo jefe empleado también implica que coma solo? ¿Sabes? Habrá mucha tensión sexual entre nosotros, así que, tendremos que fornicar a diario. — de nuevo esa maldita palabra que Jensen se las arreglaba para hacerla sonar más obscena que un simple "joder".

 

Había llegado esa mañana con ojeras bajo los ojos y oliendo a tercera clase de avión comercial, pero aun así le había sonreído ampliamente, le había tocado el culo, su entrepierna, y además le había robado un mordisco en la nuca cuando el, intentando ser amable, le había abrazado. Jensen Ackles continuaba siendo el mismo que había dejado hace un mes.

 

Luego de haberse dado una ducha, había ingresado en la habitación principal que era de Jared, y se había sentado en la cama, hasta que hace una hora se había ido a vestir a su propia habitación asignada.

 

— Realmente por un segundo pensé que no vendrías. — dice, tratando de arreglar su cabello frente a él espejo de otra forma a que estaba acostumbrado. — Los jefes pensaron que era una locura, incluso Harris pregunto si me habías follado tan bien. — se queja, haciendo un puchero.

 

— ¿No te folle bien? Pensé que era por eso que estaba de vuelta a tu lado... — el que actuara decepcionado hizo que Jared riera, pensando en lo descarado que era. — Honestamente me sorprendió, a Danneel no le gusta que soliciten específicos, para ella todos somos sus hermanos pequeños, y le gusta que todos tengamos nuestra porción de trabajo. Estaba enfadada porque no quería que entrara en una misión contigo.

 

— ¿Y no andabas haciendo otros trabajos? — Preguntó a lo que Jensen asiente con suavidad. — ¿Entonces cuál es la diferencia entre aquellos casos y estos otros? Siempre estás trabajando igual. — argumenta encogiéndose de hombros. — Y no iba a meterme en esto con cualquiera, ¿Te dieron los detalles?

 

— No es lo mismo, para ella todos hacemos un buen trabajo.

 

Parecía feliz, y eso tranquilizaba a Jared, porque, aunque era egoísta, él quería tener a Jensen cerca. Incluso si le hacía daño.

 

— En realidad suena como si fuera un poco más sobreprotectora contigo, ¿Sabes? — dijo, haciendo reír a Jensen y se da cuenta del porque hasta que deja de desempacar y voltea a verle, sus ojos verdes están mirándole con una mueca de superioridad clásica, es evidente que sonó un poco celoso.

 

— Entonces, dijiste que necesitabas de alguien en quien pudieras confiar... — comenzó, sentado en la orilla de la cama. —...no estoy seguro de ser ese alguien, pero ya que no puedes vivir sin mí... Tendré que esforzarme.

 

Parecía feliz de decirlo, mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba su corbata y su traje, alisando cualquier arruga. Lucía impecable, de un elegante que no le habían creído posible hasta que le había visto.

 

— Tendrás que esforzarte. — le dice sonriendo también. Lo cierto es que le encantaba ver al asesino tan cómodo y feliz con su presencia, porque él se sentía de la misma forma. — ¿Te dijeron los detalles de la misión? ¿O generalmente viste así de elegante y...? — no tiene reparo en ver el cuerpo completo de Jensen mientras se acerca a este.

 

— Por supuesto que sí, lo que no entiendo es porque no estas metido en tu computadora afinando los últimos detalles. La fiesta es en dos horas. — dijo suavemente, sacando el pequeño celular que tenía.

 

— Estaba terminando de determinar si realmente parezco un pedófilo o no. — dice con una mueca, caminando hacia su lado y sonriéndole. — Además, revise mucho de lo que debo saber camino acá, tengo bastante información aprendida, lo que no sé es si soy tan buen actor.

 

— Hey, cariño, lo harás bien. No hace falta parecer uno, realmente te vas a sorprender de lo normales que son estas personas. — sonríe, y es una de sus sonrisas peligrosas, violentas, recordándole que es un demonio, que él, también debe camuflarse entre las personas.

 

Le gustaría preguntarle como lo hace, como puede a veces pasar desapercibido, pero supone que es bastante personal y por alguna extraña razón él no quiere incomodar a Jensen con su innata curiosidad, después de todo, eso siempre ha sido uno de sus problemas en sus anteriores relaciones. Río suavemente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en esto, como una relación.

 

— Mierda,  entonces, ¿Natural? ¿Serio? ¿Sonriente? ¿Mimado?

 

— Mmmm, conservador y cauteloso. También, abusa de mí. — se río, como si es petición le excitada, y joder, se notaba que era así. — Recuerda que no soy más que un empleado, no me consultes, y no me mires directamente. Tampoco te preocupes por tu alrededor, ese es mi trabajo.

 

— ¿Quieres que abuse de ti? — Preguntó sorprendido, abriendo la laptop que había sobre la pequeña mesa — ¿Eso es fantasía personal?  — preguntó,  tomando un poco del refresco que estaba a un lado. – Bien, tenemos una reunión con inversores de la bolsa en dos horas, es algo casual por el lugar, pero se hablará de eso y nuestros superiores dicen que puede que se hable de otros negocios de ese... tipo.

 

— No físicamente, ridículo, me refería a verbalmente... Soy tu empleado, y tú eres un hombre poderoso... Mmmm, joder, no importa por donde lo mire, es como si nos hubieran preparado un escenario para una fantasía sexual... Si solo pudiéramos agregarle un niño o dos...

 

 Deja a Jared con la palabra en la boca, aunque en realidad no cree que tuviera algo medianamente inteligente que decir.  Mientras caminaba hacia las últimas maletas elegantes que tenía que cerrar, pensó en ello, muchos de esos niños no habían conocido más que aprender a satisfacer sexualmente a otros, habían nacido en cautiverio y habían empezado desde temprana edad. Supone que era algo invasivo, señalarlos, estigmatizarlos y llegar con las buenas intenciones de cambiar su vida de un pronto a otro; hacerles entender que por su edad, solo deberían jugar y reír, sonaba como algo muy duro de hacer. No sonaba igual para aquellos que habían conocido otra vida y habían sido arrancados de los brazos de su madre y padre.

 

 Suspiro, aquel caso era una mierda, pero ciertamente tenía que admitir que estaba feliz de que Jensen estuviera a su lado.

 

 

 

 

El sitio era tan elegante como se lo había imaginado, pero la gente, eso sí que le había sorprendido. Hombres y mujeres, todos... normales, honestamente, no sabía que esperar, esta gente era traficantes, compradores, violadores y pedófilos, ¿cómo es que podían mezclarse tan fácilmente con el resto de la sociedad? ¿Cómo se les permitía reír y conversar tranquilamente mientras miles de niños eran vendidos para ser poco más que una marioneta sexual?

 

No podía realmente sacárselo de la cabeza, que estas personas a su lado, eran como cualquier otra que pudiera conocer por ahí.  Al llegar, luego de que Jensen estacionara la ostentosa limosina y abriera la puerta, había atraído más de una mirada sobre él, alguno que otro le miraba de manera desconfiada, alguien más que desconfiadamente y como casi siempre, alguien había recorrido su cuerpo con deseo. Eran reacciones normales, estaba acostumbrado a ellas y nada nuevo e inesperado había pasado.

 

Entrar en aquel elegante teatro de columnas grises, frías y de tamaño imponente, imponentes, después de desplazarse con arrogancia, presumiendo su altura, cabeza en alto, espalda recta y manos entre sus extremadamente finos pantalones, pensó que encontraría algo, alguna pista que hiciera a esta gente totalmente diferente a la demás.

 

Para después de la obra que observo, estaba empezando a creer que no había nada que buscar,  excepto cuando hablaban claramente de sus preferencias, tuvo que reprimir la reacción de su cuello, ese miedo innato que sentía de que todo lo "malo" estuviera tan camuflado, incluso naturalizado en la sociedad actual.

 

— Ese es el hombre... — murmuro Jensen muy cerca de su oído. El tampoco parecía feliz de estar aquí, pero se comportaba, y estaba muy cerca de Padalecki, trayéndole el confort necesario.

 

En definitiva, allí estaba el sujeto con el que debía encontrarse, así que, con gran disimulo, atrajo al hombre, captando su atención, era un agente encubierto como el, uno que hasta ahora había sido imposible de sacar de la operación.

 

— Señor Clay Thompson. — el hombre le saludo, recordándole que a ese nombre debía reaccionar ahora. — Es un placer verle.

 

— Es un placer verle, Williams. — estrecho la mano ajena con firmeza, su rostro una mueca sería muy distinta a la suave sonrisa que casi siempre llevaba encima. — Disfrute mucho de la obra, fue una recomendación que refleja un excelente y muy fino gusto.

 

— Sabia que te gustaría, es el plato perfecto de entrada para prepararse ante el plato principal.

 

Los tres sabían a qué se refería el hombre con eso, e internamente, se sentían asqueados con ellos. Aun así, Jared no mostró ninguna otra emoción más que sorpresa por la noticia, recordando que debía actuar como un novato en estos eventos.

 

— Te presentare a nuestro anfitrión. El señor Leblanc, disfrutaras de su compañía, es un hombre encantador.

 

— Estaría encantado de conocerlo, debe ser alguien con un amplio conocimiento de este tipo de presentaciones de tan elevado arte. — se ajusta la corbata y empiezan a caminar por un amplio pasillo.

 

Tanto Jared como Jensen — quien le sigue a una prudencial distancia — puede observar que la obra no es más que una tapadera, una buena por su puesto y que al salón principal están moviéndose las personas más importantes, seguramente relacionadas con toda la Red de prostitución. Las demás personas,  empiezan a abandonar el teatro.

 

Es aterrador todo este ambiente sin acción para el asesino, quien comienza a sentirse desesperado por tirar puñetazos, incapaz de poder hacerlo, no cuando tiene que velar por la seguridad del gigante que ahora ríe pausadamente de un chiste realizado por el sujeto Leblanc, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el cabello teñido y la cara estirada.

 

Grita "homosexual" por todas partes, no solo su rostro "perfecto", sino su ropa, traje de diseñador, a cuadros, lentes de borde dorado, y una argolla en el lóbulo derecho. Los gestos que hacen son hasta ridículos. Pero seguro, seguro y orgulloso de todo el imperio que creía había construido perfectamente, Jensen lo sabía,  conocía claramente a hombres como estos, con sus risas suaves y despreocupados, pero siempre frías y calculadoras de hasta el más mínimo detalle, manipuladores de primera clase.

 

Parecía estar a la cabeza de todo esto, pero esperaba realmente que no fuera así,  porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que la cabecera del negocio accediera a conocer a Jared o Clay tan pronto —aunque tuvieran alguien a dentro. Era extraño. 

 

— Debes tener cuidado... Trata de mostrarte más frívolo ante ellos...— le advirtió el asesino, una vez que pudieron escapar a una pequeña sala, alejada de la atención publica, incluso así, Jared había entendido la indirecta de hablar bajo y actuar indiferente ante las cámaras y micrófonos que seguramente había.

 

No había sido sencillo, en la última hora, Jared no sólo había sido abordado por Leblanc, sino por varios ejecutivos más que buscaban conocer a quien prometía ser un futuro nuevo inversor en sus negocios, así que había tenido que hablar con cada uno. Afortunadamente, Jared demostró tener una paciencia inigualable con cada una, incluso hasta cuando las preguntas ajenas seguían peligrosamente hacia la línea de lo personal, entendía un poco porque habían elegido a Jared. Era alguien muy bueno en lo que hacía.

 

Se sentó al borde del asiento lo más lejos que pudo de Jared, quien estaba al otro extremo del sofá en U, no podía dejar de mirarle, de analizarle, sabía que tenía que sacarlo de aquí antes de que se estresara, pero hasta ahora, este había mostrado entereza ante un trabajo tan desagradable.

 

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

 

— Algo fuerte. — contesto sin voltear a verle, atendiendo simplemente a la persona con la que aún seguía hablando. Estaba empezando a estresarse, de alguna forma Jensen lo supo, pero lastimosamente la conversación tuvo un giro inesperado en ese mismo segundo.

 

— Señor Thompson,  hasta ahora ha demostrado tener un amplio conocimiento del arte y de los negocios en donde invierte con su capital, pero ¿Cómo se distrae? ¿Cuáles son sus preferencias?

 

— Me gusta divertirme a mi manera, usualmente con una dulce y joven compañía.  — intento mantenerse entero y no sentirse asqueado consigo mismo,  y lo logro,  haciendo que el hombre a su lado sonriera sabiendo exactamente de lo que hablaba.

 

La reunión termina poco después, la mujer a su lado parecía sumamente satisfecha con su compañía y sus respuestas, tanto que robo un suave beso de sus labios cuando la reunión llego a su final. No sabía si eso significaba que había sido aprobado como un socio o más bien apenas como un conocido, no sabía si quiera si había hablado enteramente con las personas correctas.

 

Lo único que sabía es que ese teatro era la artística e ingeniosa tapadera de todo un negocio que explotaba niños,  que la selecta personas que se habían quedado para la cena después de la obra eran clientes potenciales y que entre ellos, estaban los encargados de evaluarlos. También sospecha que su colega, no ha logrado pasar de esa área. Ni idea del porqué.

 

No sabe si acertó con todos, con todo lo que debía aparentar y hablar, Jensen iba a su lado mortalmente serio y no sabía si era porque todo había salido bien y estaba haciendo su papel o porque todo esto era una mierda.

 

No se dio cuenta que la corbata le cortaba el aire hasta que estuvo dentro de la limosina y tuvo que aflojar el nudo de esta sobre su cuello y buscar a tientas, en la pequeña nevera que contenía el lujoso automóvil algo que beber. Algo más fuerte que los vinos que había probado durante esa larga y tediosa reunión. 

 

No podía ser verdad, y el de nuevo se había involucrado demasiado, los sentimientos aflorando con solo pensarlo, no era un novato, pero aun no perdía esa "sorpresa" inicial en cada caso que afrontaba. Se sentía estúpido, en especial porque le mostraba vulnerabilidad al asesino que conducía la limosina mientras tarareaba una canción de Justin Bieber —y no sabía eso porque escuchara esa música, pero porque su hermana lo hacía—, ahora parecía tan tranquilo, le molestaba no saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

 

— Estoy lleno de queso y chocolate,  y esos calamares en salsa,  ¿probaste las almejas?

 

El apartamento que compartían estaba en silencio, a excepción de la voz del asesino que no paraba de elogiar la comida mientras se servía un trozo enorme de pastel que había solicitado a servicio de habitaciones.

 

— No sabía que todas esas cosas se pudieran hacer con un trozo de salchicha.

 

— Jen. — se quejó, sentándose en la misma mesa donde el asesino comía. — ¿En serio lo único que tienes para comentar es la comida? ¿No te indigno ni siquiera un poco? Dios no sé qué hubiera hecho si algún niño se aparece ahí, estoy empezando a creer que lo que me prometieron de no hacer nada no era tan factible como lo pensé en el momento. Mierda... — se quedó callado de pronto, no porque quisiera, sino porque el asesino había metido una cucharada llena de la crema de pastel en su boca.

 

Ni siquiera había sentido cuando se había movido hacia él.

 

— Delicioso,  ¿no? — le pregunto el asesino, retirando la cuchara de la boca de Padalecki y limpiandola en los labios de este, dejándolos manchados de la dulce crema. — Algo dulce,  pero las almendras le dan un toque... Erótico... Me pone caliente pensar en abrir tus glúteos y chupa tu hoyito,  y que lo que pruebe sea un sabor similar a este...

 

Oh no.

 

Jared casi deseaba que continuará hablando de comida.

 

 — Uh... — trago, su garganta seca de repente no le dejo otra opción que tragar algo de saliva — Tu si sabes cómo desconcentrar a alguien, ¿Verdad? — le reclama y aunque pretendía sonar enojado y molesto, no suena más que quejoso y ni siquiera un quejoso con fuerza.

 

— Solo quiero sacar tu cabeza de donde esta... — ve como la expresión de Jared se ensombrece,  su mirada yéndose a la mesa con pesadez. — Sé que me dijiste que solo venia aquí para cuidarte la espalda,  pero puedo hacer más que eso... Puedes usarme.

 

 — ¿Usarte?  —  susurro incrédulo, mientras lleva a que sus ojos se encuentren con los verdes solo para cerciorarse que el asesino a su lado, no estaba bromeando con él  y encontró tal reflejo de seguridad que le sorprendió.  Eso y la confesión de que quería sacar su cabeza, de la espiral peligrosa que le llevaba a un agujero frío y oscuro. — ¿Y cómo sería eso, Jen?

 

— Bueno, ya que tu mente no tiene madera de pervertida sexual. — hizo como si estuviera pensándoselo, aunque en realidad, no lo estaba haciendo,  solo quería captar el interés en Jared. — ¿Podemos tomar un baño caliente juntos y dormir, y reportar en la mañana?

 

Sonrió con suavidad — Si, lo siento, creo que no tengo madero de pervertido — admite viendo como Jensen termina de comer con una mueca de satisfacción. — Lo del baño suena bien — agrego observando como su acompañante camina hacia él y toma su camisa estrechamente lo suficiente para levantarle y pegarle a su cuerpo, los labios de ambos se encuentran muy cerca y es imposible no inclinarse para encontrarse con estos.

 

— Quiero que duermas plácidamente hoy, ¿te parece? — se lamió los labios después del beso,  sintiendo el ardor de esa llama que Jared Padalecki lograba encender. — No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte,  todo estará bien.

 

En algún otro momento le hubiera preocupado la forma en que la tranquilidad le invadió al escuchar a Jensen decirle esas suaves palabras, pero por el contrario se concentró en la sensación de quietud que le invadió de repente, dejándose llevar por ella.

 

— Esta bien, anda vamos a la ducha, a menos que aun tengas algo más que devorar — dice, llevando su vista a la mesa donde hace un segundo Jensen comía.

 

— Lo prometo ya no comeré más... — estaba complacido de ver la reacción en Jared, y aún más lo estuvo cuando Jared comenzó a roncar en la cama, en un sueño profundo gracias al veneno adormecedor que le había colocado en el vaso de agua que tomaba antes de dormir.

 

Lucia tan hermoso tendido en la cama,  indefenso, quería joderselo así.

 

Ver que tan dócil podía ser dormido.

 

Se puso su chaqueta, y tomo el arma de Jared, que si tenía recargo de balas, y la metió en su cinturón, tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, y no quería involucrar a Jared de ninguna forma si es que era descubierto.

 

Salió de donde se quedaban con cautela, no porque temiera que Jared se despertara, eso no iba a pasar, sino porque no quería que ninguna persona fuera testigo de que salía a esa hora del lujoso apartamento. Comprobó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y una vez se cercioro de ello, salió con paso firme, miro su reloj solo para comprobar que faltaban diez minutos para las once de la noche.

 

Podía hacer esto sin que nadie lo notara.

 

Caminando hacia la motocicleta que había visto más temprano, manipuló la ignición y logró encenderla, no solo era bueno matando, también tenía habilidad para hurtar vehículos y golosinas. Lo había intentado con piedras preciosas, pero nunca había funcionado, hoy, sin embargo, tenia que no solo robar un vehículo, pero entrar en una casa.

 

Como esperaba, la ciudad tenía una gran actividad nocturna, y se vio tentado a ir a por una follada rápida de alguna delgada asiática con senos operados, realmente quiso hacerlo, pero intento el truco que le habían enseñado en la cápsula de control.

 

Se mordió la lengua hasta que sintió el sabor de su sucia sangre. Temblando terriblemente cuando lo hizo.

 

De alguna forma, mientras más sangre sentía en su boca, el control se deslizo de nuevo a su cuerpo con una escalofriante precisión, dejo de temblar casi de inmediato y sus manos dejaron de sentir ese extraño hormigueo que unido a esa sensación pulsante en su pecho, llamaba de vez en cuando ansiedad. El viento que golpeo en su rostro, le hizo sentir otra vez concentrado en lo que debía hacer.

 

Resulta que estar a las espaldas de Jared todo el tiempo, pasando desapercibido para cualquiera menos para el hombre a su lado, le había dado oportunidad de observar muchas cosas, algunas que quizás no serían realmente relevantes para cualquiera que no fuera como él, que se había pasado casi toda su vida viendo cada gesto y actitud humana de aquellos considerados normales para tratar de encajar y pasar como uno más. Era un manipulador de mierda, que podía ver a través de las personas y eso había sido el día de hoy, una maldita ventaja.

 

Todo había comenzado cuando le llamo la atención que Williams, el contacto de Jared, pese a cumplir con un perfil casi idéntico a lo que los tratantes de aquel negocio requerían no había logrado entrar al meollo del asunto o al menos eso decían sus contantes informes, los que había leído una vez había sido informado de la misión. Quizás por eso, ese día había llevado toda su atención a este, a la forma en que caminaba, se comportaba y se refería al caso.

 

Para el final del día, se había dado cuenta que Williams ocultaba algo, algo que podría poner en riesgo la misión que él y Jared debían cumplir. Sospechaba que era incluso, pero decidió que tenía que comprobarlo, solo para tener una excusa en caso de que le descubrieran.

 

Quería verlo con sus propios ojos,  porque ya antes había tenido esa impresión del sujeto cuya casa iba a allanar en secreto. Casi había visto como este se transformaba en el monstruo que era una vez que le había dado la espalda a Jared después de que conversaran.

 

Debía comprobarlo, si de verdad iba a cuidar la espalda de Jared, tenía que hacerlo con sumo cuidado, y verificar cada fuga en la seguridad. No iba a dejar que nada le ocurriera a Padalecki, no mientras el pudiera descuartizar a quien se metiera en sus caminos.

 

La seguridad electrónica era tan violable que quiso reírse, de verdad,  quiso carcajearse cuando se consiguió dentro de la casa. Para alguien que tenía algo que ocultar, no parecía hacerlo con demasiado ahínco.

 

La cocina estaba limpia, y había pastel de durazno en ella, de hecho, allí se fueron sus ojos cuando la abrió, tomaría eso antes de irse. Ahora, las habitaciones superiores estaban vacías, sin haber sido tocadas al menos por ese día, pero las llaves del auto de Williams estaban en la mesa de la entrada, así que él estaba allí definitivamente.

 

 Camino con cuidado, su arma apuntado de momento a la oscuridad que reinaba en el ostentoso apartamento, se lamio los labios cuando a sus oídos llego un suave y pequeño quejido que parecía venir de lo que suponía era una vieja bodega donde se guardaban herramientas o algo así.  Aunque hoy se le diera un uso muy diferente que suponía era por su posición lejos de las sala y habitaciones, haciendo que el ruido difícilmente se escuchará. 

 

La sangre se había agotado en su boca, bastante oportuno La verdad, puesto que el deseo carnal que había sentido hace minutos, ahora se transformaba en el oscuro deseo de matar, de ver la sangre correr, de escuchar gritos de dolor.

 

Colocó el arma en su bolsillo, y en su lugar, busco por el cuchillo en su bota, disfrutaría esto.

 

La puerta entreabierta de la bodega le dijo que alguien había estado muy impaciente hoy, probablemente por el terror de poder haber sido descubierto en la fiesta. Ahora las piezas encajaban, Samanta Smith no era una tonta,  ella había escogido a Jared por su recta moral, ella había escogido a Jared porque sabía que su otro agente había sucumbido a las palabras de LeBlanc.

 

— Bien jugado, señora, una lástima que no contara con que Jared me traería a mí.

 

De una patada, consiguió abrir la pesada puerta, sorprendiendo al hombre dentro no solo con los pantalones estancados en sus pies, pero con su polla enterrada en una niña de no más de ocho años. Sonrió, porque nuevamente él tenía razón, un monstruo era capaz de reconocer a otro.

 

Claro que esa no fue la reacción del otro agente, que se tambaleo hacia atrás — saliendo con ello de la niña — con un grito ahogado entre la sorpresa y el horror se inclinó hacia la izquierda, a una vieja mesa de madera donde tenía su arma. Parece que Williams tampoco tenía la más mínima moral en apuntar a un compañero agente, pensó que eso está bien, muy bien, porque lo hacía mas divertido.

 

— ¿No has oído de que si le disparas a un león solo lo harás enfurecer más? Trata de no fallar apuntando a mi cabeza. — le dijo con burla, extendiendo sus brazos para que el hombre pudiera apuntar, pero, antes de que lo hiciera, Jensen estaba usando el cuchillo que tanto le gustaba.

 

La cuchilla de sierra se enterró dolorosamente en la muñeca del agente encubierto, haciendo que un alarido de horror saliera de su boca mientras intentaba lanzar un puñetazo,  no lo iba a negar, el hombre era bueno peleando.

 

Incluso con una mano herida, la dificultad para derribarlo era alta, le dio un par de puñetazos en la nariz y luego una patada en la pantorrilla. La pelea solo aumentaba la libido en el asesino.

 

— Ambos sabemos cómo acaba esto... Recuerda que no soy uno de los tuyos, no enteramente... Oh, ¿no lo sabias? — soltó una carcajada cuando vio la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre que aún continuaba con sus manos alzadas en puños. — Si, así es, soy de una división especial, una en la que encajarías muy bien.

 

— ¿Qué... que haces con Padalecki? — pregunto confundido, moviéndose cautelosamente hacia Ackles que le sonreía con interés, mientras leía perfectamente sus movimientos en el instante en que este intento golpearlo.

 

Lo pego contra la pared, arrinconándolo hasta que esté no podía respirar.

 

— Soy su guardaespaldas.

 

— Ni mierda... los de la división de Padalecki no encajan… — gruño, quejándose por la falta de aire que sentía a su alrededor por el firme agarre que tenía Ackles sobre él — Algo más, ustedes... son algo más...

 

— ¿Qué tal si lo descubres por ti mismo?

 

Después de decirle eso, no perdió tiempo en usar la pistola que antes había guardado,  para noquear al hombre frente a él, mandándonos a un intranquilo sueño momentáneo.

 

— Tienes dos opciones, puedes llamar a la policía ahora, o puedes llamarla después de que acabe con él. — su frívola mirada se dirigió a su atónita acompañante. Quien enmudecido, se bajó de la diminuta cama de la que ahora que lo notaba,  parecía ser su habitación.

 

Tomo asiento cerca de la puerta, y esa fue toda la respuesta que Jensen Ackles necesito para proseguir.

 

En su chaqueta estaban los guantes de cuero que se colocó, entonces procedió a quitarse los jeans y la camisa que llevaba, quedando con sus largos bóxers y la camiseta negra. Usualmente hacia esto más elegante, pero no podía hoy, debía ser doloroso, pero rápido.

 

Se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, de esa forma,  la habitación insonorizada le serviría. Considerando que el hombre era un pervertido que buscaba amor donde no debía,  encontró esposas y sogas muy gruesas y poco delicadas.

 

— Eres libre de ver, o de no ver.

 

Cuando la niña nuevamente en silencio simplemente se quedó viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de su atacante supo que quería ver, que sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacerle y que quizás más bien contaba con ello. Sonrió, esto era lo que Jared no veía, como las personas se reconstruían después de experiencias así, volver a lo que eran antes era imposible, esto, lo más oscuro y asqueroso del ser humano te marcaba para siempre.

 

No perdió tiempo en atarle y despertarle, disfrutando de su expresión de terror mientras el acababa con las preparaciones, el hombre, Un fetichista tenía toda clase de morbosidades guardadas en el armario de la habitación, y Jensen no iba a dudar en usarlas todas en él.

 

— Apuesto que usabas esta para torturar pequeños senos. — dijo cuando consiguió unas abrazaderas curiosas. — usémosla en tus testículos, quizás podamos arrancar los si apretamos fuerte,  ¿no crees? Aprendí de un amigo como torturar a los pervertidos sexuales. —

 

Su padre le abusaba, así que supo exactamente qué hacer en el momento preciso.

 

No había nada más exquisito que alguien se despertara porque el dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo era insoportable, disfruto ampliamente cuando Williams lo supo cuando empezo a volver de la inconciencia sintiendo una presión descomunal sobre su miembro, algo firme y grueso dentro de su culo que ardía y si no se equivocaba, sangraba. Estaba asustado, tan pronto la visión borrosa paso a un segundo plano y le dejo ver a Ackles y a la pequeña niña que hace un segundo estaba debajo de su cuerpo.

 

— Me gusta más cuando mis víctimas están despiertas, es mucho más excitante, aunque con público, eso sí que es interesante. — incremento la presión en los genitales del hombre, queriendo que explotaran de una vez por todas, regocijándose en el miedo del pervertido sexual.

 

El sonido fue grotesco, pero alucinante al ser acompañado del desgarrador grito. La sangre mancho las paredes, y el dolor fue mostrado en cada extremidad. El agresor solo podía reír, extasiado.

 

— Estas demente... estas demente — repite, quejándose con fuerza, un largo y tedioso sollozo abandona sus labios del grito — No puedes hacer esto, soy un agente... ¡No puedes! —

 

Su mente alcanzando ese punto donde el placer le nublaba lo muy poco que le quedaba de juicio, una zona de donde era difícil volver.

 

— ¿¡No puedo hacerlo...!? ¡Pero lo estoy haciendo! ¿¡Quién va a detenerme ahora!?

 

Otro grito desgarrador fue lo que escucho a continuación cuando el mismo impulso el consolador un poco más adentro, al menos hasta que el hombre a su lado dijo algo aparte de sus quejas y sollozos que le llamo la atención.

 

— Pada... Padalecki...voy a matarlo por esto, voy a vengarme... por cada cosa que me hagas.

 

— ¿De verdad crees que saldrás con vida de aquí? Agradece que a tus padres le llegara la notificación de que moriste haciendo tu trabajo, y no que te convertiste en viola niños... Además, no planeaba más que explotar tu sucio pene, y cortarte la garganta, pero ahora que metes a J—Red en esto, no me queda más que hacerte saber exactamente lo que les pasa a quienes amenazan a las cosas que amo.

 

Tomo su cuchillo de la mesita de noche, y observando a su acompañante un momento, se giró hacia el hombre atado y sonrío.

 

— No tengo exactamente sentimientos y no me quedan muchas emociones, pero la lujuria e ira continúan intactas. Y puedo hacer muchas cosas con esas dos.

 

— ¡¡Alejate!! — bramo enloquecido, podía ver claramente en los ojos de Ackles que había firmado su sentencia de muerte, quizás un poco antes de lo que el mismo asesino había planeado al mencionar al otro agente — ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Van a encontrarte! ¡Alejate maldito infeliz!

 

Después de una plácida hora cortando y rebanando el cuerpo del agente, finalmente este soltó su último lamento, que fue acompañado de una queja del asesino, que se giró a buscar un palo una toalla con el que darse una ducha. Se fue con sus calcetines y se dio una ducha larga para remover la sangre, se secó y enrollo la toalla junto a la ropa manchada de sangre, tomo ropa del armario del agente doble y se dirigió a la sala, donde había visto una chimenea, mientras la encendía, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a la niña acurrucarse en el enorme sofá.

 

Parecía que no había salido de ese cuarto en meses, y se preguntó cuántos niños como ella habían estado antes aquí. Chasqueando la lengua, uso la ropa como leña, y luego volvió al baño a recoger cualquier cabello que hubiera quedado, rociando cloro con amoniaco para acabar con cualquier rastro de ADN.

 

Se cambió a su ropa, e ignoro el estado del cuerpo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la bodega.

 

— ¿Quieres pastel de durazno? — pregunto a la niña mientras regresaba a la sala.  — puedo compartir.

 

Ella sonrió, su cuerpecito pequeño y algo maltrecho se bajó del sillón y corrió hasta donde Jensen partía un poco del pastel de durazno, era la reacción más normal que había visto en la menor desde que había irrumpido en el apartamento y supone que ese es el efecto de la comida. Después de todo, hasta en él es excelente para tranquilizarse.

 

— Creo que vi algo de soda en la nevera. — le sirvió el pastel en un plato de cerámica y fue a la nevera, sacando una botella de Coca—Cola y colocando la entre ambos, tomando dos vasos y llenándolos de hielo. — comamos y bebamos.

 

 Es bastante obvio que la pequeña prácticamente se coma su pedazo de pastel y soda de un tirón, supone que el imbécil que abusaba de ella no la tenía exactamente bien alimenta y por eso le da dos raciones más, viéndola prácticamente tragarse la comida, aunque lo haga más lentamente con la crema de durazno, seguramente por lo exquisita que está.

 

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? — preguntó de pronto, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

 

— No lo sé, no puedo decirte eso... Puedes llamar a la policía ahora, yo tengo que irme...

 

— Él era un policía. — responde la menor y entiende su punto de inmediato, duda que si esa llamada puede significar realmente una salida de aquello o simplemente seria cambiada de abusador.

 

— Yo también. — Dios, desearía tener un maldito cigarro ahora mismo. — no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, tendrás que confiar en tu instinto.

 

 — Esta bien — aceptó con un suspiro. — Si nos volvemos a ver, no te reconoceré. — agregó en lo que Jensen pensó que era una forma de agradecerle por haberla sacado de aquello, aunque nunca fuera su intención. 

 

— Espero que no vuelvas a verme. — su mano se estiro y acarició el cabello de la chica,  como Alona Tal,  su joven profesora de modales con niños, le había enseñado.

 

 

 

 

Abrir los ojos es un poco difícil cuando se da cuenta que los siente sumamente pesados, en igual situación se encuentra su cuerpo que siente entumecido y pesado, quizás durmió demasiado. Cuando este pensamiento termina de tomar forma, se incorpora asustado de que quizás haya dormido demasiado, pero no es así, el reloj al lado de su cama marca las ocho de la mañana y el sol que se filtra por la ventana media abierta de su habitación le confirma la hora.

 

No es extraño, a veces cuando está muy cansado física o psicológicamente se despierta a esa hora, aun cuando su hora de despertarse es generalmente a las seis de la mañana, lo extraño es que no recuerda haber estado tan cansado el día anterior. Aun cuando la presión emocional de fingir a cada segundo ser quien no era, había prácticamente succionado su energía.

 

Mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello, pensó en lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, las suaves caricias y besos que él y Jensen habían compartido debajo de la ducha caliente, como sintió la tensión abandonar su cuerpo con cada caricia y mirada del hombre a su lado. Un sonrojo lleno sus mejillas, se preguntaba qué tan obvio era lo mucho que Jensen le gustaba y atraía.

 

Alejo cualquier otro recuerdo y pensamiento relacionado a este, para no tener demasiados problemas mañaneros y se levantó con suavidad, estiro todo su cuerpo hasta donde su altura le permitía e hizo una mueca cuando el sonido de algunos de sus huesos llego a sus sentidos. Eso no podía ser normal, necesitaba pagar alguien que le hiciera un masaje.

 

Camino por la alfombra esponjosa que cubría el piso de su habitación hasta salir al pasillo y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jensen decidiendo si se asomaba o no, sabía que no debía acercarse mucho o el asesino le tendría en cuestión de segundos contra el colchón, quitándole la respiración con su brazo en su cuello. Tenía unos reflejos envidiables sin duda alguna.

 

Aun así, se asomó por la puerta, apenas mostrando su cabeza para encontrarse con Jensen durmiendo suavemente en su cama, totalmente desnudo. Maldijo, eso era típico de ese hombre y su maldita venita exhibicionista y pervertida, claro que pese a todo aprecio la vista que el cuerpo ajeno significaba. Sin embargo, pensando nuevamente que era un poco complicado tener una erección a esas horas siguió su camino a la cocina.

 

Necesitaba comer, tenía mucha hambre.

 

No había casi nada en la nevera para cocinar, así que tuvo con que cambiarse de ropa y bajar a la calle, contento de conseguir un local de víveres a menos de media cuadra, definitivamente habían pensado esto muy bien quienes los habían puesto allí.

 

Compro frutas y verduras, sopa en tres minutos, y un paquete para hacer bolas de pulpo, o takoyaki, como las llamaban en Japón. Compro todas las salsas a las que era adicto, y los víveres necesarios para hacer panqueques con miel y mantequilla. Llego cargado al apartamento, pensando en que debía comer rápido para hacer el primo reporte.

 

Le extrañaba que Morgan no se hubiera comunicado con él en ningún momento de la noche, pero rápidamente ignoro esa preocupación cuando su estómago sé removió.

 

Se quitó el abrigo y lo tendió y luego dejo los zapatos cerca de la entrada de la cocina, y se dedicó la siguiente media hora a hacer un desayuno. Panqueques con fresas y miel, y algo de chocolate aparte, para el Ackles.

 

Una vez se estuvo listo, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de revisar su teléfono, así que volvió al cuarto, tomando el teléfono de la mesa de noche y caminando de vuelta a la cocina, en el camino, tocando la puerta de Jensen con un fuerte "hora de levantarse, ¿Cuánto más planeas dormir?".

 

Para cuando llego a la cocina, un sentimiento de aprehensión lo estaba volviendo loco. Su celular, ese tan necesario, estaba apagado. Mierda.

 

Tan pronto volvió a la vida, comenzó a sonar incesantemente.

 

Morgan.

 

Joder, Joder, Joder.

 

Se aclaró la garganta, antes de contestar con la voz más tranquila que podía formular

 

— Morgan, señor ¿Como esta?  — pregunto esperando que su siempre amable saludo, hiciera que el otro hombre pasara por alto las horas que habían pasado sin que se reportara.

 

— ¿QUE COÑO, JARED? ¡TE HE ESTADO LLAMANDO DESDE LA MADRUGADA, YA HEMOS ENVIADO UN EQUIPO A VER SI ESTAN BIEN! — Jared tuvo que quitarse el teléfono de la oreja cuando se quedó momentáneamente sordo, sorprendido de que Morgan fuera capaz de gritarle a él que nunca había hecho nada malo. Mientras asimilaba lo que ocurría, sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿porque Morgan tendría que llamarle en la madrugada?

 

No podía ser que por una noche que había bajado la guardia hubiera ocurrido algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido?

 

Maldita sea, no podía creerlo.

 

— TODA LA MALDITA MAÑANA, ¿TIENES IDEA DE COMO HE ESTADO? ¿QUE COÑO HACIAS QUE ERA TAN IMPORTATE? ROBERT CRAWFORD ESTA MUERTO, ¿Y QUE RAYOS ESTUVISTE HACIENDO TODA LA NOCHE?

 

¿quién diablos era Robert Crawford? ¿Y por qué estaba muerto? Este caso apenas comenzaba.

 

— Estamos bien. — responde con suavidad, casi con el tono de un pequeño chiquillo cuando es regañado por uno de sus padres — Estoy bien. — rectifica cuando el silencio al otro lado de la línea le da una idea de que Morgan está apunto de mandarle a la mierda — Solo estaba cansado y me quede dormido, bastante dormido en realidad y no me di cuenta que mi teléfono se había descargado — es una mentira, generalmente no es tan descuidado en medio de una misión, pero hasta que no sepa que sucedió no puede arriesgarse a decir nada.

 

— Mierda... — Morgan suena vacío, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para continuar regalándole así que ahora va a darle un sermón o algo. Es incomodo aguantar varios segundos sin saber que decir o que le digan algo. — Escucha, Un agente está muerto, Samanta Smith esta por las paredes, todo aquí es un caos desde que interceptaron una llamada de la policía diciendo que tenían a un hombre descuartizado y una niña que acusaba a dicho hombre de ser un pedófilo violador... Eso no fue lo peor, no solo la cercanía a ti, sino la dirección del sujeto hicieron sospechar al departamento de Smith... Cuando investigaron más profundo, descubrieron que era uno de los nuestros, y no solo eso, joder, es el agente con el que te conseguiste anoche... Williams algo, está muerto, y aparentemente... Se había estado jodiendo niños desde hace un tiempo... —

 

— ¿Que? ¿QUE? — este es su turno para que su voz se eleve un poco más, la muerte del agente que se suponía era su contacto dentro y debía poyarle le sorprende e indigna hasta el segundo en que escucha que el nombre había cruzado la línea y que había estado abusando de su posición para acostarse con niños desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo. De inmediato se preguntó si eso era lo que había pasado o era una especie de doble agente que ya pudo haber informado de la incursión de él y Jensen en los negocios de esta gente, ahora entendía la preocupación de Morgan, pensó que habían quedado en el maldito fuego cruzado.

 

— No puede ser... no... ¡Maldita sea! — con fuerza su mano se estrelló con fuerza en la mesa donde hace un segundo, serbia la comida — La niña, deben protegerla, van a querer eliminarla más si decide testificar en contra de sus captores, Morgan, la niña ¿Esta bien? ¿Ya enviaron a alguien?

 

— La niña... Bueno, eso no es asunto de nosotros, ya pasa al departamento de víctimas, aunque ella dio una descripción muy vaga del asesino, y los forenses dijeron que era un profesional, se dio una ducha, quemo la ropa que uso, lavo los cubiertos que uso para comerse un pastel de durazno, el bastardo descuartizo a ese hombre y luego se comió un maldito pastel, ¿puedes creerlo?

 

Los ojos de Jared se alzaron cuando detecto movimiento por ello rabillo del ojo, allí estaba ese hombre, totalmente desnudo, rascándose los testículos sin ninguna vergüenza y bostezando. Lucia adormilado como no le había visto.

 

De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron, y Jared sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

 

— Por lo menos ya paso al departamento de protección de victimas — respondió con un suspiro, sin apartar la vista de Ackles — Y no, no puedo creerlo, suena como un maldito profesional, pero algo desquiciado, ¿Y ahora qué? Me imagino que aunque la misión esté en riesgo, debo quedarme, despues de todo ahora soy el único adentro.

 

— Entonces lograste entrar... Mierda, que jodida mierda. — Morgan estaba furioso, se notaba cuando hablaba, y no era nada bueno. — Solo, cuida tu espalda y mantén a ese asesino tuyo cerca.

 

— Mi espalda la está cuidando el agente Ackles, Jeff. — es suave cuando responde, pero no por ello menos seguro de su respuesta —pasare mi informe de ayer en algunas horas.

 

— Lo espero, cuídate, y estate más atento al maldito teléfono, ya no tengo edad para estos sustos.

 

Padalecki colgó después de despedirse, sus ojos sin apartarse del asesino que se había acercado a la mesa que tenía comida.

 

— Woah, desayuno de reyes, no sé porque me lo imagine.

 

— Me gusta cocinar — explica encogiéndose de hombros y dejando su celular en la mesa — Solo es que casi nunca lo hago, porque aburre un poco hacerlo solo para uno mismo. Así que aproveche que tengo compañía.

 

— Oh, bueno, a mí me encanta la comida casera. — Jensen se sentó en la mesa y tomo una enorme pila de panqueques y las junto en un plato, sonriendo con alegría. — adoro los panqueques calientes.

 

— Eso casi que nos hace una buena combinación — contesto sentándose en frente de Jensen — Así que dime — la sonrisa de su rostro era muy diferente al tono de las palabras que se deslizaron de sus labios los segundos siguientes — ¿Dónde estuviste anoche y exactamente con que me drogaste?

 

Ackles levanta su mirada de la comida y se fija en la de Jared, sabe que no juega, que la expresión tensa y la conversación previa con Jeffrey Morgan le han hecho dudar, pero, por alguna razón, se niega a decirle la verdad por ahora.

 

— Estuve aquí, con una chica, por eso te drogue, pensé que heriría tus sentimientos.

 

Admite para sí mismo que cuando la expresión de Padalecki primero paso de la sorpresa, a la indignación y por ultimo a algo parecido a la molestia combinada con el dolor, tuvo que contener una sonrisa, porque sin duda ese hombre sentía algo bastante fuerte por él. Era extraño, realmente extraño pero supone que los contrarios se atraen o alguna mierda así.

 

— Como sea, no me drogues de nuevo, necesito estar alerta.

 

— Como diga, capitán. — dijo a modo de burla mientras picaba un trozo. Aparentemente, jugar con los sentimientos de Jared hacia que el hombre perdiera el rumbo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Y? ¿Soy merecedor de las noticias de la mañana?

 

— Mataron a Williams anoche, más bien lo descuartizaron. — responde con un suspiro — Además parece que la llamada de alerta la hizo una menor de edad, que parece era su forzada compañera de cama. — una mueca se pone en su rostro cuando dice las últimas palabras — Por eso Morgan estaba así de loco, pensó que nos había pasado algo.

 

— Querrás decir que pensó que yo te había hecho algo a ti, no le gusto para nada. — sonrió,  sin darse cuenta que Jared le observaba fijamente. — Tengo curiosidad de saber que harán con la niña.

 

— Morgan me dijo que eso no era nuestro problema — lo dice claramente molesto y en desacuerdo con su superior — Lo único que dijo es que estaba en custodia del departamento de protección de víctimas, intentare averiguar algo después, tengo contactos ahí dentro.

 

— Solo no te encariñes, esa niña no es precisamente una persona como tú. Es más como yo ahora. — se metió un enorme bocado de panquecas en la boca y se estiro en la silla, acariciando su estómago mientras miraba a Padalecki hacer una mueca de desagrado de nuevo.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, exactamente?

 

— Solo lo sé, uno no es el mismo después de eso... — se encogió de hombros.

 

— Esta bien — llevo sus manos a su rostro que froto con insistencia y algo de desesperación — Esta bien, supongo que ahora somos la única esperanza de la agencia para desmantelar esta maldita red.

 

— No te preocupes, se dé un sitio al que podemos ir, mi amiga de anoche me dio mucha información, así que hay un local que pertenece a uno de los socios de LeBlanc, así que, podemos hacer allí nuestra primera parada. Ya que Williams era un pedófilo, no podemos confiar en nada de lo que dijo.

 

— Eso es cierto — concede tomando un poco del juego de naranja que había alistado hace algunos segundo — Interesante que tu amiga sepa del negocio, por cierto. — murmuro maldiciendo el hecho de sonar tan celoso como lo hizo — Mierda, olvida eso ¿Cómo están los panqueques?

 

— ¿Ves? No quería que me hicieras esta escena de celos... me gustan las tetas también, Jared, me gusta agarrarlas y meter mi cara en ellas. Y tú no tienes tetas, aunque podría hacer lo mismo con tus glúteos, pero mi lengua se ocuparía de cierto agujerito... y entonces cambiaría el objetivo de la escena.

 

— Olvidalo en serio, Jensen — pidió mordiendo con fuerza su panqueque — Nunca hemos hablado de exclusividad, ni siquiera hemos hablado de esto y tienes razón, mi reacción esta desproporcionada, terminemos de comer y me pondré en mi papel tan pronto tome un baño.

 

Se levantó de la silla y camino hasta Jared, tomando asiento sobre el regazo de este, se notaba que Padalecki quería alejarlo, pero que se negaba a hacerlo. Cruzo los brazos por detrás del cuello largo del otro agente y unió que bocas, el beso fue forzado al inicio, pero pronto Padalecki estaba dejándose besar.

 

— Yo le mate. — eso fue lo primero que escucho, pero no pudo responder porque su lengua fue mordida.  — Para protegerte, le mate. — continuo el asesino, mientras devoraba su boca. — no estuve con ninguna chica, aunque no negare que lo deseo. Pero me gustaría follarme a una mujer mientras tú me follas a mí.

 

— Maldición. — es lo único que Jared murmura antes de devolver a comenzar el beso que Ackles había detenido hace escasos segundos para confesar esa pequeña y extraña fantasía, su lengua esta decidía a buscar cabida en los labios gruesos del hombre en su regazo, por eso se inclina un poco, abre su boca y empuja, hasta que sus lenguas se enredan en un obsceno beso. Para Jensen no queda claro cuál es el motivo de la reacción, si la confesión o la extraña fantasía, tampoco es como que le importe mientras Jensen esta ahí, besándole con desenfreno.

 

Le sujeta de su largo cabello y tira de él, frotando su erección desnuda con el abdomen cubierto de Jared, los gemidos que se comía el otro agente eran de placer, uno que la noche anterior había experimentado de manera diferente. Mientras la sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo, ahora lo bañaba algo distinto. Algo que Padalecki tenía y que él deseaba.

 

— Jay, ¿Estas molesto conmigo? Seré un buen chico si eso quieres...

 

— Claro que estoy enojado contigo, claro que si. — gruño para sí mismo, mientras se levanta con fuerza de la mesa, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Ackles para poder sostener su peso en el aire el tiempo suficiente para ponerlo sobre la mesa. No importa que el jugo de naranja se riegue, no importa nada más que extender ese cuerpo por toda la mesa y empezar a dejar beso y mordiscos salvajes por su cuello, brazos y torso — Pero también, tu... tú.., mierda, me vuelves loco.

 

— Por favor, no estés molesto conmigo, Jay... Lo hice por ti, por nosotros... — lloriquea cuando los mordiscos comienzan a ser más violentos, dejando marcas en su piel, y le gusta eso, Le gusta sentir que tendrá algo que le recuerde al agente subiste esto desconecta la oración decide devolverle a Washington. — ahhh, Jared... — su miembro es sujetado entre esos largos dedos y jalado en seco, haciéndole casi derramarse. — dámelo duro,  Jared, lo quiero...

 

 — Pudieron atraparte. — gruño molesto, enojado, como nunca había estado, porque sabe que, si Jensen se sale de los parámetros de su misión, incluso su credencial como agente puede ser puesta en riesgo y con ello su libertad — Pudieron, maldición. — uso toda su mano para acariciar con fuerza el duro miembro de Jensen, disfrutando del gemido profundo y suave que dejó ir, disfrutando de cómo se mojaba en su mano.

 

No podía detenerse, no podía detenerse por el simple hecho de que no quiere perderle, esta desbocado en el cuerpo ajeno, sediento y adicto de cada reacción que puede sacar de él, cada gemido, gruñido y lloriqueo. Por eso empieza a desabrochar sus pantalones, no los soporta un segundo más.

 

— Quería que estuvieras a salvo... —  abre sus piernas, sosteniéndolas abiertas con ambas manos para que Jared tenga un mejor acceso a su cuerpo, puede sentir su ano palpitando, deseando lo que está por venir, una recompensa por el trabajo de anoche, aunque Jared no lo vea de esa forma. Va a ser jodido, si, Jared se lo va a coger con vicio y él va a disfrutarlo.

 

— Maldito infeliz. — le insulta, usando su mano empapada por el líquido pre seminal ajeno para abrir el agujero de Jensen, que sufre una sacudida deliciosa en el mismo instante en que el deja ir uno de sus largos dedos empapados. — ¿Qué hubiera hecho si...?, Uh, que apretado estas...

 

— Estoy aquí, hice todo bien para quedarme a tu lado... Hice mi trabajo... — se muerde los labios por apenas un instante, porque entonces los sonidos comienzan a brotar de el con cada movimiento de sus dedos. — Oh si, así, dámelos así... Me encanta, Jared, me encanta que jueguen con mi hoyito, me vuelves loco...

 

 — No puedes dejar que te atrapen — le dice con especial fuerza en el mismo instante en que empuja sus dedos hacia adelante con fuerza — No puedes — empujó de nuevo — Joder, estas tan apretado, ¿Nadie ha jugado contigo to hace mucho, verdad?

 

— Nadie me ha dado lo suficientemente duro en mi vida como para abrirme de por vida, ¿podrás tú? — ahora ese era el Ackles que conocía, pícaro y siempre queriendo sacarle la piedra, todo el tiempo chinchándole. — ¿estarás a la altura, Jared Padalecki?

 

 — Oh si, voy a joderte como absolutamente nadie te ha jodido nunca — gruño, empezando de nuevo a dejar besos por todo ese pálido cuerpo — Voy a abrirte, hasta que te sientas tan lleno, tan lleno por mi grueso y largo miembro, voy a dejar ese culo justo a la medida de mi tamaño.

 

— Sabia que podías hablar sucio, pensé que lo olvidarías después de nuestro último encuentro... — murmuro, lamiendo sus labios cuando sintió los dedos introducirse hasta el último nudillo, tres largos dedos que le hacían temblar sus muslos.

 

— No lo hago muy a menudo, pero tú... tú me vuelves tan loco. — gruño con suavidad de repente casi como fuera un secreto y aprovecho el desconcierto del asesino y como sus ojos verdes se centraron en los suyos para empujar con fuerza contra la próstata de Jensen para observar el placer inundar cada una de sus facciones. Jensen se veía tan humano en ese instante, quería más, quería ver esa expresión muchas veces más.

 

— Hazlo de nuevo... — impaciente como solía ser, empujo sus caderas hacia los dedos, buscando enterrarlos de nuevo en su cuerpo. — Jay, házmelo... — verdaderamente estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

 

Jared se inclina y atrapa los gruesos labios entre los suyos, apenas es una caricia suave que pasa a ser un suave mordisco, en el mismo instante en que coloca la punta en el suave y estrecho agujero que ha dejado libre de sus dedos y empuja, empuja ¡Sintiéndolo tan, pero tan apretado! que de pronto no puede detenerse. — Uhhh... voy a hacértelo, voy a entrar hasta llenarte completamente.

 

No es cuidadoso, diablos, el asesino no lo fue con él, y sin embargo, sabe que de igual forma, Jensen Ackles va a disfrutarlo, cada segundo que estén juntos, el asesino continuará siendo adicto a esta dinámica entre ellos.

 

— Me encanta... Jay, eres tan grande... Es casi imposible como de abierto me siento...  — las mejillas del asesino estaban rojas, y sus ojos entreabiertos demostraban cuando placer y dolor estaba experimentando.

 

La parte más suave de Jared quería detenerse, asegurarse de que Jensen estaba bien, de que no estaba lastimándole, pero la más posesiva, la más salvaje, es que el asesino había despertado con fuerza, quería que este sintiera la longitud de su miembro en su totalidad, para recordarle que era suyo. — Joder... joder. — murmura cuando llega hasta el fondo y pone su espalda recta y sus manos en las rodillas del asesino que se mantienen en el aire, obscenamente abiertas.

 

— Si, Jared... Tan lleno, me siento tan lleno... — casi como si no pudiera creerlo, el asesino llevo ambas manos hacia abajo, acariciando con sus dedos el contorno de su entrada abierto a tal extremo que pensaba que no se volvería a cerrar.

 

— Voy a... — sus caderas no le permiten terminar la frase cuando empujan hacia el frente, quería avisar a Jensen antes de que simplemente no pudiera dejar de empujar, pero no podía, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido este tipo de control e intimidad con alguien que pensó que se volvería loco. — Jen, oh dios, escucha mis bolas golpear en tu hoyito... uh dios, si.

 

La fuerza del gigante era tal que todo lo que estaba en la mesa poco a poco se fue resbalando hasta la orilla, más de un plato cayó al suelo, y los vasos acabaron hecho añicos, solo con escuchar tal expresión de placer, Jensen sabía que su propia polla no se resistiría a un primer orgasmo fácil.

 

A diferencia de Jared, el nunca había sentido vergüenza de demostrar que tanto le gustaba algo, el dejaba que el placer lo poseyera.

 

— Eres tan enorme... Se siente bien que me folles, que me cojas duro.

 

— Dios ¡Jen!, oh dios. — se queja, está lloriqueando porque Jensen le está apretando endemoniadamente a la vez que el no deja de empujar, la habitación esta inundada por todo los sonidos que salen de sus bocas, de sus movimientos coordinados y de un olor fuerte a sexo. — Quiero... quiero hacer esto más, dios me vuelves loco, Jen, que culo dios.

 

— Hagamos esto todo el tiempo, tú en mí, yo en ti... Se siente bien... — en formas diferentes lo hacía, y por eso es que rápidamente el asesino se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a esto. A el sexo con Jared que removía sus emociones.

 

Se estaba sosteniendo de los poderosos brazos de Padalecki que le sostenían la cadera para atinar sus embestidas en un mejor ángulo, sus piernas aun en el aire, los dedos de sus pies cerrados hacia adentro de lo bien que se sentía tener ese enorme miembro dándole por el culo.

 

— Más duro, Jared, no seas un maldito provocador, romperme de nuevo... — no podía dejar de lamer sus labios, esperando a que el agente se agachada para besarle.

 

— Mierda. — dice y aunque no quiere, porque realmente teme herir a Jensen, sus caderas se ciernen con fuerza sobre Jensen, el movimiento empieza a hacerse primario, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, tanto que Jared prácticamente llora de placer cuando Ackles envuelve sus piernas en su cadera y corresponde el movimiento empujándole hacía adelante.

 

Nunca ha follado así, y le gustaría decirle eso a Jensen, está seguro de que lo calentaría aún más, pero la voz apenas le sale, y le sorprende como Ackles tiene fuerzas para decir palabras que solo agregan más leña al fuego.

 

No sabe cuánto están en esta dinámica, compartiendo besos obscenos donde las lenguas se enredan interminablemente entre si y la saliva resbala entre estas casi con vida propia, empujando sin control, apareándose como dos perfectos animales descontrolados el uno por el otro. No saben cuánto duran, porque entre tanto placer, el tiempo empieza a perderse.

 

Al menos hasta que el orgasmo alcanza primero a Jensen, quizás por la forma que el más alto se ha ceñido contra su próstata o quizás porque, su polla entre ambos ya no podía con tanta fricción. Quizás incluso porque los ojos de Jared están mirándole, como nunca nadie le ha mirado durante el sexo.

 

Es imposible no venirse, no tener un orgasmo con ese hombre sobre su cuerpo, y maldice suavemente mientras siente el semen tibio de Jared resbalar en un hilo por sus glúteos, el gigante resoplando contra su boca y luego mordiendo su hombro cuando los temblores se apoderan de su cuerpo.

 

 — Eso, eso fue. — dice Jared, casi siente como que su cabeza se ha quedado sin la capacidad de formular oraciones, pero se las arregla para preguntar lo que más le preocupa — ¿Estás bien?

 

— Si, nada como una buena follada para arreglar el cuerpo. — murmuró, abrazando a Jared e impidiendo que se separara de él, aunque si dejo escapar un siseo cuando el miembro de Jared se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo.

 

 — No tienes idea del tiempo que llevaba sin hacer esto. — murmuró,  disfrutando que los brazos de Jensen aferrados fuertemente contra su cuerpo, se sentía tan cómodo y seguro.

 

— Me alegra haber sido tu amante entonces, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que me jodiste?  — acarició el cabello de Jared. — quiero decir, soy un pasivo excelente, pero me superaste con esa jodida, debió quitarte mucho del estrés que tenías. Y reafirmaste que estoy aquí.

 

— Me siento mejor. — admite sonrojado, porque es increíble la forma a en que Jensen lee sus emociones, incluso para ser alguien que supuestamente no entiende de ese tema — Me quito estrés y ahora estoy más tranquilo, porque, no sé, supongo que necesitaba sentirte.

 

— ¿Sabes que esto es imposible, cierto? Tu y yo... Es imposible. — Ackles sonaba casi herido diciendo eso, y quizás por eso Jared le abrazo con fuerza. — Supongo que eso significa que no te importa. — se rio, dejándose abrazar y luego, como si Jared ya no hubiera mostrado esa faceta de macho dominante, este le alzó y camino alejándose de la mesa y los vidrios rotos, en dirección al enorme sofá. — de verdad eres como Hulk...

 

 — Claro que no. — dice indignado, pero una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios  — Hulk es más fuerte dicen o al menos eso aparenta en las películas. — bromea sintiéndose más ligero mientras camina con Jensen en brazos — Oh, bueno aunque si soy más guapo y adorable.

 

— Wow, me haces tú perra y repentinamente se te sube el ego... no puede ser. — se rio abiertamente, dejando que Jared lo acomodara en el sillón una vez se sentaron en él. — considerando el poder que tienes, no me extraña tanta confianza en ti mismo.

 

— Es solo confianza, espera ¿Qué poder? — dice y de repente una mueca se pone en su rostro — Estamos desnudos, es extraño andar así... ¿No?

 

— Y allí se fue la magia, pensé que tras follarme el efecto duraría mas, pero veo que no. — Jensen le saco la lengua, y acomodo sus piernas en el regazo de Jared, extendiendo su propio cuerpo en el sofá sin vergüenza alguna. — Vete a trabajar, ¿No tienes un reporte que hacer?

 

— Idiota — le insulta con una pequeña risa — Sí, tengo que enviar un informe a Morgan de las actividades de ayer, tiene que llevar hasta el más mínimo detalle teniendo en cuenta que cómo está como histérico. Después tenemos una reunión a la una de la tarde con inversores en la bolsa.

 

— Querrás decir, pedófilos inversores de la bolsa. — le corrigió, acomodando los cojines debajo de su cabeza. — Recuerda que debes limpiar el desastre que hiciste con tu polla de Hulk.

 

Señaló con su cabeza la combinación de comida y vidrios en el suelo, además del jugo y la jarra que milagrosamente había sobrevivido pero que aun así se había volcado.

 

— Ya que eres todo un caballero, Sir Jared Padalecki.

 

— Eres un abusivo — responde, cruzándose de brazos — De la buena voluntad de los caballeros — dice poniéndose de pie — Intentare ver si quedo algo comestible primero, dios tengo tanta hambre después de tanto movimiento.

— Típico, a mí también me da hambre... Pero creo que me quedare aquí viéndote... Después de todo, para eso me trajiste. — sonríe, observando a Jared mover su enorme cuerpo, buscando la ropa que en algún momento había arrancado de su cuerpo.

 

— Repito eres un abusivo — se quejó, poniéndose de pie y suspirando despues — Preparare algo para mí, si quieres un poco ven a la cocina dentro de poco, que puede que me lo coma todo. — advierte, sin ningún descaro, mientras camina de vuelta a la cocina.

 

 

 

 

Una vez más, gracias a la velocidad de Jensen para querer hacer un trabajo bien, habían conseguido un buen contacto que los había metido bien adentro, llevándolos a un mundo donde los niños eran apilonados en jaulas antes de ser puestos en exhibición. Una visión horrenda que habían tenido que soportar cuando habían hecho su primera incursión.

 

Para bien o para mal, había funcionado, su indecisión, su búsqueda por el niño perfecto, y el temblor de sus manos que había ocultado gracias a los guantes negros de cuero, todo eso había dado frutos, y había conseguido asistir a una reunión más que privada en un edificio gubernamental.

 

No sabía qué clase de broma era esta, pero en la reunión habían estado al menos dos senadores, y seis alcaldes, incluyendo el del condado donde estaban.

 

Había sido incomodo, y Jensen no había estado con él. Ni siquiera para susurrar en su oído. Pero él era un profesional, adicto a su trabajo, de infinitos recursos, que había estado al frente de los más importantes casos en los últimos diez años.

 

Los temas de conversación habían variado, el clima, la situación política, ¿Republicano o demócrata?, ¿Matrimonio gay o libre aborto?, luego había hecho una transición.

 

Había sido un poco difícil identificar cuáles eran las palabras que aquellas personas querían escuchar en ese último tema. Elegir un bando político una opinión controversial era sencilla, sabía leer a las personas poderosas y sus intereses en esos aspectos, sabia además con quien trataba, no por nada en su trabajo siempre le conocían por estar informado un poco de todo. Pero el tema de la intimidad, había barrido por segundos cualquier cordura dentro de él. Pero se las había arreglado para sonreír encantadoramente y hablar, hablar, estaba seguro que cada palabra era lo que esa gente quería escuchar.

 

Los temas de conversación habían variado, el clima, la situación política, ¿republicano o demócrata?, ¿matrimonio gay o libre aborto?, luego había hecho una transición a temas más ardientes, ¿Cómo le gustaba el sexo? ¿Era un romántico? ¿Le gustaba el bondage?

 

Dios, las cosas que dijo ahí, prefería no tener que volver a repetirlas con nadie, porque ya que estaba pretendiendo ser alguien más, así que, ¿Qué importancia tendría hablar honestamente de su sexualidad?

 

Entonces, un joven sujeto, que según había escuchado era abogado de una celebridad, le había hecho la inevitable pregunta, ¿Cómo era con quien se había acostado la última vez?

 

Pecoso, ojos verdes, rubio sucio, labios regordetes.

 

Y por fin con eso había conseguido la expresión, "los niños pecosos son hermosos".

 

Cada uno de sus acompañantes se habían quedado callado por lo que parecieron largos minutos y quizás no fueron más que segundos, el hombre a su lado había reído y él lo escucho algo lejano, mientras se percató que el que estaba a su lado golpeaba su espalda en un suave gesto que haría pensar a cualquiera que eran amigos de toda la vida. Incluso la mujer frente a él tomo de su copa de vino sin dejar de sonreír.

 

— Perdonanos, es solo que nos gusta alguien con gustos definidos y sin duda usted lo es. — agregó uno de ellos ante el silencio de la habitación y quizás la expresión de incertidumbre que su rostro había tomado — Nunca habíamos pensado en las pecas, aunque para tu suerte creo que tenemos uno o dos, así.

 

Uno o dos.

 

Incomodo de saber.

 

No quería que esta gente le descubriera, pero tampoco quería tener que comprar un niño. Maldición, que trabajo tan horrible, prefería comprar mujeres adultas o adolescentes, incluso esclavos, por eso odiaba haber sido débil y aceptado este trabajo.

 

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

 

— ¿Cuánto cuesta tener uno de esos?

 

— Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo señor Thompson, algunos de nuestros socios colaboran con los procesos de entrenamiento, entonces pueden usar la mercancía y contribuir a incrementar su valor. En el sentido, en que como comprenderá hay personas que prefieren la inusual experiencia que pueda tener cada uno de nuestros productos, aunque siempre están los conservadores que prefieren la inocencia.

 

— Incluso — agrega la mujer de largos cabellos morados – Imagine que tiene una herramienta de adecuado tamaño para realizar un buen proceso de entrenamiento.

 

— Esos deben de ser los más difíciles de conseguir, los inocentes, mercancía que no haya sido tocada antes, como a mis perros, me gusta entrenarlos desde cachorros a mi manera, así no morderá mi mano sabiendo que es la que los alimenta y mantiene vivos. — sus duras palabras hicieron que la mujer bufar, definitivamente se estaba ganando un puesto, quizás una visita a un sitio de alto calibre.

 

— Me agradas Thompson — le dice ella y puede ver el deseo en su mirada.

 

Después de algunas palabras más la reunión termina, camina hacia afuera del ostentoso centro de conferencias con una suave sonrisa y con la mujer de cabellos morados colgada de su brazo, su limosina está en el lugar correcto para recibirle y Jensen esta ahí, con su traje entero y mirándole fijamente.

 

Ella le hace prometer que le llamar, mientras le da una tarjeta de negocios, y el todo lo que puede hacer es asentir con seguridad y una sonrisa. Si ella está interesada en él, no le importa en lo más mínimo, pero si tiene que acostarse con ella, no lo dudara si es por información.

 

Cuando regresa su mirada a Jensen, este ya le ha abierto la puerta de la limosina, para que pueda entrar, intenta entablar una conversación, pero la puerta se cierra antes de que pueda decir algo más que "lamento haberme tardado tanto".

 

No sabe si Jensen está molesto o no, pero no le dice nada de camino al apartamento.

 

El silencio de la limosina es bastante incómodo y sus ojos cafés no paran de regresar a Jensen y su inusual silencio, empieza a preocuparse de que pasara algo y Jensen estuviera en problemas, quizás le había descubierto en su última incursión nocturna, esa donde había rescatado a la niña. Él lo veía así, aunque el mismo Jensen no lo hiciera.

 

— ¿Jen?, ¿Estás bien?

 

— Estoy perfecto. — en serio, esa respuesta era típica de Jensen Ackles, pero que se estaba maquinando en esa cabeza fría, ¿Acaso había cambiado algo? No, no era así, debía recordar que no le conocía del todo, que tenía que darle su espacio o se conseguiría con la verdadera bestia de frente.

 

En el apartamento, tienen sexo, esta vez en la cama y porque Jared lo quiere, no que el asesino se niegue, le habla sucio como siempre y se deja coger, abrazándose a su espalda.

 

A la mañana luce más tranquilo, menos al borde de simplemente estallar, pero eso no es todo, después de cinco días, él también está al borde de comenzar a matar gente a cuchillazos.

 

Los trabajos de infiltración son así, lentos y tediosos. Es horrible.

 

Pero él es la calma, y debe hacer las cosas muy bien, así que toda la semana ha estado entre llamadas a la agencia, y llamadas a los contactos que ha hecho, esperando que alguien diga algo importante, ha dejado salir a Jensen más veces de las que le gustaría, y aunque regrese apestando alcohol, nunca lo hace con algún perfume que no sea el suyo.

 

— ¿Es una noche aburrida? — la cortada le sorprende, es tarde y Jensen ha regresado temprano, pero no espera recibir el zarpazo de un cuchillo que corta su brazo, haciéndole un diminuto y poco profundo corte que le toma por sorpresa.

 

— No empieces, solo regrese porque los hombres de Morgan estaban en el bar, vigilándome. — como Jared aun esta jadeando por el corte, el asesino le sujeta por la camisa y le estampa contra la pared. — quiero saber por qué.

 

— ¿Por qué? Diablos, como si el supiera.

 

— ¿Y porque demonios tenías que cortarme para preguntármelo? — gruñe cuando lo pregunta, mirando fijamente a Jensen a los ojos — No lo sé, ¿Crees que les envié a vigilarte? ¿Es eso?

 

— Es eso, o tu amigo Morgan está buscando que nos maten a los dos. — le corta de nuevo, está en el otro brazo, aunque le suelta. — dile que me los quite del trasero.

 

— ¡¡Jen!! — Se queja, llevando su mano a la otra cortada. — Deja ya de cortarme. — un puchero se forma en sus labios — Para qué demonios Morgan estaría vigilándote, esto pone en riesgo toda la misión, no he pasado casi dos meses fingiendo ser pedófilo para eso. ¿Crees que fue solamente esta noche o las anteriores también?

 

— Arregla esto o les matare. — no le corta más, sino que se da la vuelta por donde ha venido dejándole resbalarse por la primera pared en la que puede apoyarse y revisando los cortes superficiales, de todas las conductas errática de Jensen esta es la que más le ha sorprendido.

 

 — Tampoco puedes hacer eso, ¿Sabes? — Le reprocha, suspirando mientras camina hasta la mesa del desayunador para tomar unas servilletas y limpiarse la sangre que ha salido de los cortes — Son compañeros, ¿Qué es lo que sucede...?, necesitas...

 

No supo cómo terminar esa frase, pensando si no sería demasiado directo e invasivo preguntarle al asesino si necesitaba matar, habían pasado otros meses desde que se había encargado de aquel agente y sabía que era una necesidad para Jensen. Pero no sabía cómo ponerlo sobre la mesa.

 

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Jared. — le advirtió desde la puerta.

 

Morgan no estaba feliz, por supuesto que no, pero a Jared lo había cortado Jensen sin pensárselo, y dos veces, así que tampoco estaba nada feliz. El jefe se excusó con que estaba preocupado por su seguridad, y Jared estuvo a punto de gritarle de que eso era cierto, si no, no le hubiera solicitado a Jensen nunca.

 

Después de una media hora de intercambio, Jared acabo la llamada diciendo que si no retiraba esos hombres el mismo les dispararía.  Como si ya el día de hoy no fuera malo, cuando encendió la televisión tarde en la noche porque no podía dormir, las noticias amarillistas haciéndole tener pesadillas después de que se quedó dormido en el sofá. Así que se despertó en la mañana aturdido por el violento zarandea y el teléfono siendo arrojado en su cara.

 

 — ¿Ahora que...? — la queja de sale de sus labios sale prácticamente en un gruñido, pese a los segundos en que se siente un poco desorientado porque no recuerda nada más que sueños incómodos, molestos, lleno de preocupación.

 

— No me despiertes así, joder.

 

Patio el mueble de adelante con fuerza, la pequeña mesa en medio de los sillones se movió un poco. Estaba estresado, prácticamente tres meses en una misión de infiltración dejaban a cualquiera así, agotado física y emocionalmente, lo sabía, no era un novato. Pero era difícil lidiar con ello cuando también se sumaba que estaba preocupado por Jensen.

 

— La mujer está llamando, envío un texto diciendo que había encontrado al adecuado, quería que fueras con ella a verle. Vístete y llámala.

 

No fue agradable, y Jared extrañaba algo de su retorcido sentido del humor, sus caricias, el sexo, la calidez entre ellos. Esta frialdad después del asunto de los agentes le estaba friendo las neuronas. Una semana de dormir en el sofá, de reunirse con personas, ir a fiestas, y todo eso le estaba volviendo loco.

 

— Miranda, si, por supuesto que me encantaría... — ella sonaba animada, un personaje sin duda extraño que cada vez se acercaba más al momento incomodo en el que le pidiera acostarse con ella.

 

 

 

 

Se encontraron en un hotel cinco estrellas, un lugar elegante en el que ella vivía, si, era de esas personas que preferían tener un servicio de habitación a tener privacidad, se preguntaba donde se encontraba con los niños. Eso era lo verdaderamente extraño. Aun así, la hizo subirse en la hermosa limosina negra. Ella no parecía muy feliz de que Jensen estuviera allí, le miro con recelo y le expreso a Jared su preocupación por ello, él podía ver como el otro agente fruncía el ceño y sus ojos se volvían oscuros y peligrosos. No quería que Jensen pensara que podía ocasionar otra muerte solo porque no confiaba en ella.

 

Se limitó a ignorar sus quejas y a mostrarse elegantemente entusiasta con la idea de conseguir un niño que agregar a su nueva colección. Pecoso, ojos verdes, de labios bonitos, las fotos estaban en el celular de la mujer, el niño lucia feliz, pero eso era normal, las fotos habían sido tomadas previas al secuestro.

 

 La conversación suave y amena que se esforzó por desarrollar en la limosina, había logrado su objetivo, dado que logro relajar a la elegante mujer que realmente parecía encantada con él, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, mientras miraban las fotos del pequeño chiquillo desde su teléfono. Incluso el resto de la charla se había pasado entre algunos suaves besos y caricias, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde cenarían.

 

Estaba bastante aliviado de haber tomado esas clases de etiqueta hace algún tiempo, así no había hecho el ridículo cuando ordenaron o incluso llegó el turno de comer. Jensen se había quedado afuera, esperándole, pero era evidente que no le había gustado para nada cuando la mujer de morados cabellos le empujó un poco hacia atrás y le dijo que no se admitían empleados.

 

Sólo esperaba que este no hiciera una locura, si todo salía bien y después de esta cena volvían a la habitación del hotel donde recogió a la mujer, podría hacerse con información directa de la red.  Esto era lo que estaban esperando por tanto tiempo.

 

— Henderson quiere saber cuánto tienes para dar, pero yo le dije que preferías ver la mercancía antes, por todo eso que hemos discutido que lo quieres sin tocar. — ella no parecía feliz con el hombre que, hacia el tráfico, pero Jared estaba contento por dentro mientras tomaba nota del nombre del sujeto, tenían un nombre, uno nuevo, y aparentemente era del sujeto que organizaba la extracción. — ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres uno con experiencia?  — estiro su mano y tomo el brazo de Jared, haciéndole sisear cuando sin quererlo, toco uno de sus cortes. — Oh, lo siento, ¿estás bien?

 

 — Por supuesto, lo lamento es solo que tuve un pequeño accidente. — dice, tomando de la copa de vino que tenía al lado — Y no realmente, me gustaría ser el primero, sabes que hay una gran cantidad de placer en ese instante, ¿Nunca lo ha experimentado? 

 

— Realmente no. — ella hizo una pausa, y luego miro por la ventana, observando la limosina al otro lado de la calle, el asesino apoyado en el techo de la limosina, mirándome fijamente. — ¿Cómo le toleras? ¿No te da escalofríos tenerle cerca? Desde que lo vi siempre me ha dado malas vibras.

 

 — ¿Disculpa? — preguntó cauteloso — Es mi conductor y guardaespaldas, ademas, nadie hace ese trabajo como él. — contesto con educación, terminando de comer el elegante plato que había pedido.

 

— Pero no parece muy seguro de las personas que... Oh, olvídalo, ¿De qué alcantarilla lo rescataste? ¿Estás seguro de que no va a decir nada?

 

 — De ninguna. — se esfuerzo por no sonar molesto e incluso cortante, pero algo tuvo que reflejarse en su mirada que la mujer le miro con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. — No dirá nada, tiene mucho tiempo trabajando conmigo y siempre ha sabido guardar silencio. — agrega con un tono más suave para disimular.

 

— Oh, lo entiendo, aun así, no me causa mucha confianza. ¿Podrías venir solo al encuentro? De verdad no le quiero hurgando por ahí, tiene esa mirada... Fría y calculadora, hace unos meses tuvimos a un hombre así, venia como acompañante de una chica que resultó ser policía, ella se rompió fácilmente cuando los hombres de LeBlanc le preguntaron cosas, pero ese hombre, no dijo una palabra o emitió algún sonido.

 

Suspiro, podía observar que la mujer a su lado hablaba muy en serio, sus ojos cerrados un poco, sus labios en una fina línea y su voz había bajado un poco mientras hablaba, sumado a su postura rígida. 

 

— Lo siento, pero realmente no puedo arriesgarme a desplazarme a ninguna parte sin protección, es decir, no pretendo arriesgar mi vida, no es paranoia Kate. — la llamo por su apellido para que supiera que era en serio — Mira como termino Williams, en estos momentos deshacerme de mi seguridad es una locura. Te repito. — toma un poco más de su copa de vino antes de seguir — él es de confianza y se le dan excelentemente el trato con los niños.

 

Una de las cejas de la mujer se alzó, no era tan estúpida como se hacía creer, y Jared Padalecki agradecía haberla tomado en serio desde el inicio, su comportamiento coqueto y ligeramente infantil era una vaga máscara contra el mundo.

 

— Lo entiendo. — dijo con mucha firmeza, desviando su mirada para observar a Jensen limando las uñas de su mano con un cuchillo mientras le veía. — Tienes razón, no puedo pedirte que te despojes de tu seguridad. Cambiando ligeramente de tema, ¿Él te ayuda con los niños? — ahora su tono era lascivo, con un toque de curiosidad, poniendo la mente de Jared como loca. — Eso es bueno.

 

Se las arregló para reír traviesamente y asentir — Sí, algunas veces participa, tiene cierto encanto — comenta y siente un poco de asco la facilidad que ha adquirido para esconder el mucho asco que siente por toda esta situación.

 

— Debe ser interesante, debo aceptar que es atractivo, e imaginármelo en la cama contigo es interesante, aun así, siento celos.

 

 

 

 

Sale de la limosina aun ligeramente rojo, un orgasmo rápido dejándole sin aliento incluso después de despedirse de Miranda Kate. La mujer se había sentado en su regazo y le había besado hasta dejar sus labios hinchados y adormilados, usando su delicada mano para sacar su miembro y luego darle una larga mamada mientras Jensen Ackles manejaba por la ciudad, sin siquiera mirarle en ningún momento.

 

La tensión entre ambos estaba tan pesada que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar, Padalecki se sentía usado, aunque aliviado sexualmente —sí, lo reconocía—, por lo que lo primero que quería hacer era irse a la ducha. Claro, no lo hizo enteramente a salvo, puesto que el asesino le corto el costado mientras se iba a la nevera, seguramente a comer algo dulce. Necesitaba hacer algo con Jensen, y rápido, antes de que ese cuchillo se enterrara en el sitio equivocado.

 

 Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en reclamarle, sentía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con ello hasta que supiera bien cómo manejar esta faceta de la personalidad de Jensen, es decir estaba seguro que el hombre que ahora prácticamente devoraba el pie de manzana que había preparado la noche anterior, necesitaba... eso, pues matar. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el pensamiento se concretó en su mente, no lo entendía y creía que por más que se esforzará no podría.  Era una de esas cosas que tenía que aceptar, no comprender.

 

En algún momento de su ducha, pensó que quizás Jensen también estaba un poco celoso por lo cercana que Kate había estado con él. Después de todo, era bastante irónico que después de la escena de celos que le había hecho al asesino, el terminará teniendo un orgasmo enfrente de este con otra persona. Pero lo descarto rápidamente, no creía que lo Jensen sentía por el pudiera llegar a los celos.

 

A las nueve de la noche, recibió una llamada, se sorprendió al ver que era en su teléfono de trabajo y que no conocía el número, temió tener que contestar o decir algo demás, pero entonces la voz al otro lado le sorprendió al reconocerla de inmediato.

 

— Señor Padalecki, es la señorita Harris, la encargada de Jensen Ackles, creo que me recuerda perfectamente, me costó algo de trabajo conseguir su número, tuve que hacerlo por los métodos poco convencionales, dado que su superior se negaba a hacerlo. — no sonaba para nada feliz, de hecho, sonaba furiosa. — incluso si les informe que podía ser de vida o muerte, en fin, ¿cómo está mi protegido?

 

 Parpadeo un poco, totalmente te sorprendido la velocidad, la molestia e incluso algo de elegancia con que la otra mujer hablo al teléfono. — Ehhh, hola, Jensen. — dijo escuchando como el asesino tenía el televisor con el volumen extremadamente alto aun, se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. — Esta bien físicamente, pero esta algo extraño. — admite, porque realmente necesita hablar de ello y supone que es momento de dejar de lado el hecho de que ambos no se llevan exactamente bien, más ella mismo debe saberlo tomando en cuenta que es quien ha llamado. — Muy callado, extremadamente callado. — hace una pausa — el generalmente no es así. — explica de nuevo para buscar la manera de no sonar como un desquiciado enamorado. — Y me ha estado cortando una o dos veces.

 

— Mierda, lo sabía, no debí haber dejado que te lo llevaras a una misión tan lenta... Escucha, envíame tu email a este número. — la orden fue directa, palabras fuertes mientras podía escucharle moverse. — digamos que, está entrando en estado catatónico, y si no lo sacamos de eso, se romperá y amanecerás con las tripas afuera y lo vas a traumatizar, dejándolo inútil por un tiempo. — genial, ella estaba más preocupada por el daño que pudiera causarle a Jensen que este mismo le asesinara.

 

Suspiro, yendo a la sala a buscar su laptop, y observando como Jensen estaba en el sofá, llenándose la boca de pastel. Tembló con eso, se había enamorado de un hombre que no conocía realmente, y aun así no le importaba, quería aceptarlo como era, pero aceptaba que necesitaba ayuda.

 

— Necesita violencia, no necesariamente asesinar lentamente, y sexo, mucho sexo. — explico la mujer, el chirriar de una silla dejando a Jared casi sordo. — voy a enviarte una lista de asaltantes sexuales en la zona, esos le fascinan, asegúrate de acompañarlo, pero no te acerques, y asegúrate de que él sepa que está en control.

 

Eso no sería tan difícil.

 

Creía.

 

— Caminen, no vayan en taxi, o en bus o en un auto, hazlo caminar, recuerda que es un perro, necesita caminar, en cuanto al sexo, una prostituta bastará, y creo que no interferirán con tu caso.

 

— Perfecto.

 

Había memorizado cada una de las palabras de Harris, absorbido cada una de ellas como si fuera una esponja, quizás por lo preocupado que estaba por Jensen, de alguna forma solo quería que volviera ser el mismo de antes. De inmediato se dio cuenta que se sentía un poco culpable, porque traer a Jensen a esta misión puso en peligro su integridad.

 

— ¿Algo más que deba hacer? ¿Qué pueda hacer?

 

— No dejes que te manipule, y “no dejes que te manipule”. Bajo ninguna circunstancia caigas en su juego, ¿Quieres? Arréglate, acercarte, y dile que van a salir. Directo, que no te vea dudar, he escuchado que eres muy estricto en tu trabajo.

 

— Lo soy, sino lo fuera no hubiera logrado lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

 

— Confiare en eso, pero si algo le pasa a mi chico, triturare tu cadáver y se lo daré a las ratas.

 

Colgó después de eso, dejándole con la certeza de que la mujer hablaba en serio y no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

 

Ackles se había recostado del sofá, acariciando su estómago con suavidad.

 

 Dejo su teléfono sobre la mesa despues de enviar su email al numero de Harris, para a continuación ponerse en pie totalmente decidido, tenía que hacer esto y no solamente porque Jensen podía matarlo, sino porque no quería que Jensen se perdiera a si mismo de esa forma, quería recuperar al hombre que podía reír, ser un imbécil sádico y cariñoso al mismo tiempo, aquel que disfrutaba hacer bromas y guarradas, como robarse sus bóxer o esa mermelada como lubricante.

 

Camino hacia su habitación y terminó de buscar una camisa, así como unos zapatos casuales y cómodos, que le permitieran moverse en caso de ser necesario y, por último, guardo su arma en el interior de su chaqueta negra.

 

— Jensen — llamó, caminando al sofá — Vamos a salir. — le tiro su propia chaqueta encima, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta. — Vamos. Muévete.

 

Le vio levantarse, y mientras bajaban por el ascensor su teléfono sonó, el email con las direcciones de los sujetos que debía buscar. Perfecto, eligió uno que estaba a solo quince minutos de allí, pero decidió tomar la ruta larga, aunque tenía la dirección en Google maps.

 

Ackles le siguió caminando detrás de él, podía sentir como sentía curiosidad de preguntar, y cuando llevaban media hora caminando en lo que parecía ser círculos inconexos, sintió como el asesino le tomaba del brazo.

 

— ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunto con su voz suave, cautelosa.

 

— Tienes un encargo. — respondió simplemente, mirando a Jensen directamente a los ojos — y quise aprovechar para que camináramos un poco, nada como el ejercicio ¿No crees? — le pregunto, mientras se las arregló para seguir caminado. Consciente de que aunque Jensen no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, le seguía de nuevo.

 

— Podías haber dejado que fuera solo, darme la dirección y eso. — intento el asesino diez minutos después de puro silencio. Jared no respondió, y eso le hizo enterrar las manos en sus bolsillos, aún tenía su ropa de guardaespaldas.

 

El lugar al que iban a ir estaba desierto, y Jared se aseguró de que nadie les viera entrar, la cabeza abajo, pero la mirada atenta a todo lo que se movía en la calle. El edificio de departamentos era tan viejo que no le sorprendió que no tuviera conserje o cámaras de seguridad.

 

— El sujeto es Luke March, tiene denuncias por asalto sexual a tres mujeres, y cumplió tres años de cárcel, nunca se pudo probar que violo a esas tres mujeres, pero fue a la cárcel por asalto a mano armada.

 

Subieron hasta el tercer piso nuevamente en silencio y luego, al pie de la escalera, Jared le enseñó desde su teléfono la fotografía de March, pudo notar que el asesino a su lado corroboró la información que acaba de darle al leer nuevamente la leyenda junto a la foto, luego sus ojos verdes con un brillo especial se concentraron en los suyos.

 

— Todo tuyo.

 

— Entonces, hagamos esto, espera... — se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a Jared, parecía dudar en lo que quería hacer. — ¿Quieres que lo mate cierto?

 

 

 

 

Había pasado al menos cuatro horas en una cafetería unas calles más allá de donde había dejado a Jensen, le había dicho dónde iba a estar, y aunque había pedido muchos cafés e incluso había comido unos panqueques, el asesino había tardado un montón de tiempo en llegar, dejándole casi durmiéndose mientras le daba vueltas a un periódico viejo. Estaba aturdido, el día había sido largo, y la noche planeaba ser igual, y aun quería que el asesino tuviera a alguien más para asegurarse de que no tendrían que hacer esto de nuevo, Joder, esta misión ya se les había salido de control.

 

Tenía que conseguir comprar ese niño y así tenerlos todos, necesitaba una fecha, un día, una hora exacta, pero hasta ahora nadie le estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, casi les tenia atrapados. Se frotó los ojos y alzó la mano para pedir un plato de salchichas y tostadas, de inmediato se fijó que el asesino se había sentado frente a él. Una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

— ¿Me esperaste aquí todo este tiempo? Eres tierno, ¿sabías? Toda esa dulzura, no sé cómo eres uno de los mejores agentes.

 

— Te dije que esperaría aquí ¿No? — preguntó con suavidad, llevando su mano a tomar un poco más de su café. — Y soy uno de los mejores agentes y una dulzura. — se defiende, con todo el orgullo que puede reunir en su voz que hace reír a Jensen.

 

Le gusta esa sonrisa.

 

— ¿Todo perfecto?

 

— Si, ahora voy a comer todo lo que pueda. Creo que ordenare panqueques y algo de helado, y después podemos ir a casa, así podremos follar y comer mermelada. — Jensen hizo su orden de comida y apenas dejo que Jared la hiciera, mientras la camarera le colocaba una taza y le servía café. — entonces, Dani te llamo. — dijo de pronto. — imagino que te dijo lo de las prostitutas, pero considerando lo mucho que te gusto y como eres de celoso, me querrás para ti. — se inclinó sobre la mesa y sonrío.  — ¿Me extrañabas verdad?

 

Jared parpadeo, la velocidad y sonrisa suave y segura con que Jensen le había soltado aquello le dijo sorprendido un segundo en que necesito recuperarse.

 

— Así es, ella me amenazó, dejo en claro que no le caigo muy bien. Pero me pidió que me encargará de ti... — explico, estirándose un poco sobre la silla — Aunque si — agrega un poco avergonzado cuando Jensen se quedó en silencio, esperando claramente que continuará, pero era difícil escuchar que el asesino sabía cuánto le gustaba.  — Te extrañaba, así que sin que su llamada se diera estaba tratando descifrar que pasaba contigo y sí, me dijo lo de las prostitutas.

 

— Tu también me gustas, y, además, digamos que aprecio esto, ¿Sabes? Querías ayudarme, sé que quizás no lo hiciste por las razones que me gustaría, pero igual, es genial, me siento mejor.

 

— ¿Y exactamente cuáles son las razones que te gustaría? — pregunto sonrojado, era mejor que detenerse en el hecho que pese a todo para Jensen era más sencillo ser libre con sus emociones que para él, siendo capaz de decir que le gustaba con tanta facilidad.

 

— No voy a decirte eso... Aun necesito más, no estoy lo suficiente despejado como para ello, además, aun no me has dejado comer absolutamente nada. — sonrío, e hizo que Jared saltara cuando sintió el pie de Ackles, cubierto solo por la media, y deslizándose por su pierna. — al final no me respondiste si íbamos a follar.

 

— Si crees que eso te ayudara, sí, a menos que prefieres a la prostituta. — no importa cuánto se esfuerce para sonar indiferente, no lo logra y hace que la sonrisa de Jensen, esa depredadora y sedienta se expanda — En fin, ¿Qué quieres comer?, hombre eres como un barril sin fondo en serio.

 

— Comamos esto primero. — menciono, dejando de lado el hecho de que Jared estaba tan distraído que había olvidado que ya había pedido de comer. — me gustaría una prostituta, pero no te quiero de mal humor.

 

— Haremos lo que sea mejor para ti. — respondió tomando un sorbo de café — Puedo esperar en otra cafetería y hablando de eso, creo que necesito más café o algo más fuerte. Oh y tengo más personas en la lista, podemos venir cuando lo necesites, puesto que aún no logramos concretar la compra no sé cuándo terminara esta misión, Kate parece sospechar así que quizás se tarde un poco más.

 

— Esa perra, ¿Te dije que nos puso espías en el apartamento del frente? Debe estar furiosa porque los descubrí. — maldijo, acomodándose en su asiento y despegando su pie de la entrepierna de Jared. — Comida.  — sonrío, viendo como la camarera acomodaba todo en la mesa, lo suyo y lo de Jared. Una comida después de medianoche. — Necesitaba esto.

 

— ¿Puso espías? — pregunto entre indignado y sorprendido – No, no me habías dicho... ¿De verdad ese Pie sabe tan bien para que hagas esos ruidos? — pregunto sonrojado, pero también tiene una sonrisa en el rostro porque Jensen tiene una y eso le tranquiliza mucho, mierda, de verdad que está enamorado de este hombre.

 

— No quería que ella viera que te preocuparas, si eso hubiera pasado, lo habrías arruinado, quería que ella te presionara, y lo hizo así... La muy puta, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirte que vayas solo?

 

— Sí — admite, comiendo un poco de las salchichas que había pedido — Me pidió que, si podría ir solo, porque no le inspirabas confianza, si hubieras visto su cara cuando te vio con el cuchillo limándote las uñas, creo que fue igual a la mía la vez que me recibiste así en la oficina — se ríe, de ella e incluso un poco de sí mismo.

 

— Tenias el culo bien apretado cuando te conocí, mi intención era relajarte, no asustarte, aunque igual, me encanto como te defendiste. Eres tan fiero. — ríe nuevamente

 

— Pensé que sería la única forma en que me tomarías en serio, a veces la gente no suele hacerlo más cuando se dan cuenta cuando me aprecia Morgan.

 

— Yo nunca te tomaría a broma... Ni siquiera lo hice cuando dijiste que la mermelada era erótica.

 

— Dios... ¡Estaba caliente! — se justifica, bajando la vista a su comida.

 

— De todas formas, supongo que debería disculparme por haberte cortado y haber sido indiferente... No soy un ser humano normal como tú, mis estándares son diferentes.

 

— No te preocupes, no tengo los problemas que tenía al inicio con la forma en que eres, eso ha cambiado, ahora, lo que sucede es que a veces lo que olvido que no siempre vas a responder como lo hace el resto de la gente — explica, comiendo un poco más de sus salchichas antes de agregar — Pero está bien. Lo que quizás si me molesto es que creyeras que yo envié a los hombres de Morgan, sea como sea eres mi compañero y eso significa lealtad para mí.

 

— No estaba siendo racional y no creo que pueda serlo nunca, ni siquiera con la cabeza despejada, en fin, me gustaría que fuéramos a casa juntos después de esto, puedo ver que estás cansado y mañana seguramente tendrás que fornicar con la zorra.

 

— ¡¡Jen!! — se queja sonrojado de nuevo, por la forma en que se refiere a su situación con esa mujer   — Mierda, no estoy con una mujer desde la secundaria porque no estaba seguro de que me gustaba exactamente, esto es una mierda. — se queja sonriendo cuando cae en cuenta de lo que el otro hombre ha dicho — ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas estar con alguna prostituta?

 

— Mmmm... Me lo estoy pensando, decidiré cuando estemos a resguardo, va a llover.

 

 

 

 

El apartamento esta en hermosa calma, la lluvia choca contra la ventana, y la oscuridad de la noche hace aún mas romántica la escena, la luz azul del DVD resplandece en la habitación, dándole un aspecto a las pieles de sus cuerpos casi mágico, sumamente erótico.

 

No podía dejar de mirar ese cuerpo moverse sobre el suyo, los anchos hombros de Jensen, las pecas, la fina capa de sudor que goteaba hacia su cuerpo, los hermosos pezones erectos solo le invitaban a pellizcarlos con sus dedos, y era eso lo que quería hacer. Pero sus muñecas estaban atrapadas en las manos de su amante, fuertemente presionada contra la alfombra de la sala.

 

No habían llegado muy lejos, se deseaban, se necesitaban, querían hacerlo hasta el amanecer, y si, llevaban al menos tres hora y media en ello, entre besos y mamadas lentas y tortuosas, y ahora, con Ackles encima de su cuerpo, dándole su polla suavemente, lentamente, torturándome mientras le hacía preguntas obscenas al oído.

 

— ¿te gusta mi verga? ¿La quieres?

 

Jared lloriquea, la forma suave pero decidida en que Jensen se empuja en su interior hace que mueva su cabeza de forma desorientada, la polla de Jensen le abre con fuerza, su agujero arde un poco por la poca preparación y acaricia por dentro detalladamente al moverse tan lento, acariciando apenas su próstata, solo para lograr que apreté y el luego decida retroceder.

 

— Sí — dice tímidamente, roto despues de horas de joder. — Sí... sí... la quiero.

 

— Te la voy a dar bebe, te la voy a dar como no he podido dártela estos días... Extrañaba mucho este hoyito de terciopelo, es tan delicioso, se siente bien como me aprietas, eres mejor que nadie, Jay, no tienes comparación, podría joder tu cuerpo todo el día... toda mi vida y no me cansaría... — le calmaba, le hacía sentirse en control y salirse de el al mismo tiempo. — Quiero joderte siempre, después de que asesine a alguien, quiero estar enterrado hasta mis bolas en ti...

 

Cerro sus ojos, aumentando el ritmo bruscamente, su miembro entrando y saliendo del ano inflamado de Padalecki, el borde rosado aferrándose a su pene cuando salía hasta que solo la cabeza de esta estaba enterrada en su esfínter palpitante.

 

Disfrutaba cada momento de eso, observar la forma en que Jared se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, su boca se abría para buscar aire, pese a que necesitaba desesperadamente evitar que los ruidos que salían de su boca llenarán la habitación.  Le encantaba eso, verle su resistencia, su necesidad por no expresar lo mucho que amaba esto, para ver cómo se rompía cuando empujaba con fuerza.

 

— Jen... más — el "más" inicial es tímido, casi inaudible, pero solo tiene que repetir el movimiento, azotar con fuerza sus glúteos para que Jared lo repita más enérgico y dispuesto — Joder, que rico más, Jen más, jo-de-me...

 

— Te estoy jodiendo, estoy jodiéndome al más estricto agente de toda la maldita agencia, le estoy dando por su apretado culito con fuerza... Creo que sería una gran vista ver a tus amigos con la boca abierta cuando sepan lo mucho que te calienta esto, el rostro de Morgan viendo a su niño prodigio ser cogido brutalmente por un asesino... — sus caderas habían perdido el control, se impulsaba hacia adelante, enterrando su pene hasta la base y sacando gritos de sorpresa de Jared. — sí, grita como una zorrita, grita bebe, enséñale a esa mujer como te gusta que te jodan, enséñale a esa mujer lo que de verdad esperas.

 

— ¡Quiero eso...! — su voz se quiebra, mientras se las arregla para levantar sus caderas hacía arriba, para seguir recibiendo a esa salvaje polla — Quiero esto, abriendo mi culo...joder, abierto por ti, así de rico y mojado. ¡Ahhh!

 

El asesino se corre primero, llenando su esfínter de semen y dejándolo gotear en la alfombra con las ultimas embestidas que da en el para ayudarle a tener un orgasmo que le deja temblando de pies a cabeza a ambos. Por fin sus manos son liberadas y puede abrazar a Ackles, uniendo sus cuerpos sudorosos y agotados.

 

Jared siente su cuerpo en llamas, aun pese al orgasmo esta desorientado y caliente, por lo que sin darse cuenta su vista se posa en el balcón entre abierto de la habitación y su sonrisa se hace un poco más grande.

 

— Más — susurra, llamando la atención de Jensen a quien aún no ha soltado — Más, en el balcón, follame.

 

— Bajo la lluvia, donde nuestros vecinos espías pueden vernos... Me gusta como mezclas lo romántico con lo depravado... — le besa el cuello y luego sube hasta su boca, metiendo su lengua dentro para jugar con la de Padalecki.

 

Se levantan con dificultad de la alfombra, las piernas de Jared temblando mientras caminan hasta la puerta entreabierta, el frío de la lluvia aliviando el calor de su piel, incluso si en el balcón esta no cae directamente, el aire frío y húmedo sería capaz de hacerle temblar como una hoja si no estuviera con tantas ganas de ser jodido de nuevo.

 

Ackles no pierde tiempo en apoyarle en la baranda enterrar su jodido pene duro como piedra, sabiendo que Jared va a estar muy enfadado por la mañana cuando sepa que no solo Morgan va a saber de esto sino Kate también.

 

Pero por ahora, le gustaba disfrutar de este Jared, la forma en que contorneaba su cuerpo para corresponder a cada movimiento, la forma en que sacudía su cuerpo y su cabello y prácticamente se follaba a sí mismo sobre su polla, desprovisto de sus inhibiciones, desprovisto de todo lo que enseñas que debes ser.

 

Le jodió hasta que el sol comenzó a aparecer entre las nubes negras, follándose en la silla del balcón mientras Jared se abría las piernas, gimoteando y pidiéndole más, hasta que finalmente se separaron, apenas con la fuerza suficiente para trasladarse al dormitorio y tenerse en la cama, donde le jodió una vez más, sacando el ultimo gramo de lujuria que le había provocado desangrar a aquel hombre hasta la muerte.

 

Jared ni siquiera pudo alcanzar ese último orgasmo con él, solo se giró en la cama y se quedó dormido. El, en lugar de trasladarse a su habitación, les arropo a ambos y se quedó dormido al lado del agente.

 

 

 

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando Jared salió de la cama, tambaleándose para llegar al baño y aliviar su vejiga, que era lo que le había despertado. Casi chillo cuando fue a sostener su polla y esta le mando muchos corrientazos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, dejándole aturdido. Estaba en carne viva, anoche se había masturbado hasta el cansancio mientras Jensen le jodía el culo.

 

Casi con miedo, llevo sus dedos a la entrada entre sus glúteos y la acarició, estaba hinchada y tenía semen seco por todas partes. Necesitaría una larga ducha para limpiarse.

 

— Aunque eso fue lo más malditamente caliente que he hecho en mucho tiempo. — dijo después de maldecir cuando llevo su mano con semen seco a su cabello en un movimiento reflejo que no había pensando y lo había ensuciado. — Realmente necesito una ducha y… levanto su cabeza del lavamanos donde se había quedado, recordando detalladamente como lo habían hecho por todas partes.

 

La cama.

 

La mesa de la cocina.

 

Los sillones.

 

El suelo del baño.

 

Y...

 

El balcón.

 

— Mierda. — soltó en un susurro. El y Jensen habían follado como animales en el balcón, estaba seguro que Kate o los hombres que Morgan había enviado para vigilarles habían visto todo y que para este momento su tutor sabía que las insinuaciones de Danneel acerca de que Ackles estaba fallándole, eran jodidamente ciertas. — Mierda. — repite, no quería que se empezara a creer que su juicio estaba cegado, él había elegido a Ackles porque sabía que era el mejor para esta misión.

 

Y lo había probado con creses, viendo cosas que él era incapaz de ver. Como que Williams había caído demasiado bajo y que Kate, había enviado hombres a vigilarle. Sin contar que no se ponía absolutamente nervioso cuando el momento llegaba y sabia sostenerle, cuando esto era demasiado para él.

 

Aunque también admite que era porque quería volver a verle, sus razones personales jamás se interpusieron a su criterio profesional.

 

Sería un lio, y ni siquiera sabía dónde había dejado su teléfono, no se había percatado de la hora porque había llovido todo el maldito día, y el ambiente estaba frío y tedioso, por eso decidió tomar un baño y relajarse en la bañera. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era aligerar su cuerpo.

 

Sabía que tendría llamadas de Morgan con la misma certeza que sabía que si Jensen se aparecía en el baño con su polla erecta, él se dejaría coger una vez más.

 

Aunque adolorido, estaba más satisfecho que nunca. Y pensar que Ackles le había hecho romper dos de sus reglas más importantes en el trabajo.

 

Desde que había entrado a la agencia y había sido, pues el prodigio que era. Era porque tenía claras sus metas, era disciplinado, el trabajo siempre era lo primero, antes que su familia, una eventual pareja y que sus propias necesidades, para ello era esencial cumplir con las tareas que le eran encomendadas con exactitud y siempre teniendo en cuenta el bienestar de las personas primero. Ese era su mayor objetivo, su mayor motivación.

 

Por eso, follar en el trabajo e incluso, hacerlo con un compañero de trabajo había estado siempre fuera de discusión, siempre, aun cuando había tenido innumerables ofertas.

 

Y de pronto, Jensen había entrado en su vida haciéndole sentirse confundido y caliente, y ahora le había convertido en este hombre satisfecho que estaba tendido en la bañera con los ojos cerrados y relajado, olvidándose de todo.

 

— Tu teléfono está sonando. — fue sorprendido por el sonido de la voz de Jensen, quien entro al baño. — hace frio.

 

— El agua está caliente — responde con suavidad. Puso atención en Jensen, notando que efectivamente el hombre parecía tan relajado como el mismo. — Debe ser Morgan...maldición.

 

— Debí habértelo dicho anoche, pero parecías inspirado, y no quería parecer descortés. — responde con una sonrisa, acercándose al lavabo para cepillar sus dientes. — además, si me meto en esa bañera se me caerá la polla, así que mejor mantengo mi distancia.

 

— ¿Inspirado? — ríe, tiene todo el descaro de reír, porque aparentemente no es el único que de ser humanamente posible probaría un poco más — No sé cómo me ocurrió el balcón, maldición — dice de nuevo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la bañera, tomando uno de los paños que tenía al lado y lo envuelve debajo de su cintura — Iré a contestar.

 

— Estuvo caliente, además, fue una nueva experiencia para ambos. — Jensen le sonrió, manoseando su culo cuando paso a su lado y haciéndole gemir de frustración.

 

Tenía que ponerse firme, estaban en un trabajo muy importante que no estaba saliendo nada bien, y que cuando creían que estaban avanzando resulta que siempre habían estado jugando con ellos.

 

Padalecki cogió el celular de trabajo y se dio cuenta que tenía varias llamadas de Morgan, y una de Samanta Smith. El otro celular tenia un mensaje de Kate, pidiéndole llamarla en cuanto pudiera.

 

— Mierda — dijo, marcando el número de quien pensó sería lo más sencillo.

 

Morgan.

 

El asunto es que no lo es, Jared nunca le ha escuchado tan molesto en su vida y aunque no se atreve a cuestionar su juicio profesional en haber elegido a Jensen como compañero para la misión, si le dice muchas otras cosas, como el hecho de que se supone que uno no folla en medio del trabajo “¿En el trabajo, en serio, Jared, en serio?", unido a algunas ironías “No pudiste follar adentro como la gente normal, ¡No!" "¿Que putas estaban haciendo una competencia para ver quién era más pervertido?" "¿No se te callo la polla?" seguramente refiriéndose a todo el tiempo que estuvieron machacándose.

 

Como si su padre le hubiera estado regañando porque le había visto agarrado de la mano con el Quaterback estrella de su colegio, así se había sentido, avergonzado, humillado y si, un poco enfadado. Que fueran una agencia anticrimen y de inteligencia no quería decir que lo tenían que saber todo.

 

Era un hombre por dios, el sabia tomar sus propias decisiones. Sabía que la que había tomando anoche no era precisamente el mejor ejemplo, pero, bueno, nadie era perfecto.

 

Bien, él había sido quien había querido que le jodieran en el balcón, y si, quería que la gente le viera, en específico los agentes de la mujer, pero ni eso le había salido bien. Porque cuando llamo a Miranda Kate, esta le dijo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar un trío, siempre y cuando fuera la polla de Jared la que la jodiera.

 

Finalmente dejo lo peor para el final, Samantha Smith, aunque realmente no estaba muy seguro de que el orden fuera el más correcto. De hecho, la mujer había sido terroríficamente directa y concreta "No me importa con quien folles Padalecki, pero no arriesgues mi misión, hay vidas humanas de por medio, niños y niñas de por medio”. Eso le había molestado y herido en más formas de las que nunca había imaginado.

 

Para cuando termino la ronda de llamadas, estaba desesperado por salirse de este caso de una vez por todas, dispuesto a hacer hasta los imposibles. Se giró al asesino y le miro por largo rato, mientras Jensen comía y bebía de un improvisado desayuno de lo que habían traído a casa la noche anterior.

 

Necesitaba conseguir algo, ¿pero ¿qué?

 

Conseguí algo para resolver el trabajo

 

— Nunca pensé que, con esta edad, alguien me pudiera dar tantos sermones. — dice robando una salchicha del plato que está en medio. La muerda sin poner mucha atención, está más concentrado en averiguar cuál puede ser la siguiente y mejor jugada que puede hacer, Kate quiere un trio y quizás eso sea lo que necesitan para que la mujer finalmente confiara en él y le dejara llegar al niño, solo necesitaba concretar la venta y tendría las pruebas suficientes, porque Jensen y el ya tenían un diagrama de todos y cada uno de los implicados, solo necesitaban eso.

 

Las pruebas.

 

Necesitaban la prueba final, la que les sacaría de aquí, llamo a Morgan de nuevo y le explico la situación, dándole a conocer lo que tenían y lo que quería hacer, el hombre aun sonaba resentido, pero le dio muy buenos consejos, y después de largas horas, había armado un plan viable.

 

— Me dijiste que querías tocar senos... Pues vas a hacerlo. — le dijo al asesino, con quien cenaba en un elegante restaurante chino al que había invitado a Kate.

 

— Te vas a poner unos bonitos implantes por mí, Jay, o vas a empezar a tomar hormonas. — Lo dijo combinando su tono lujurioso con ese odioso tono de burla, mientras mojaba el pollo frito en salsa agridulce.

 

— ¿Estás loco? — dice con una mueca, tomando el tenedor para empezar a comer de su propio plato — ¿Sabes cómo se me verían los senos?, dios sería algo muy raro, en serio — dice imaginándoselo y poniendo una cara que seguro fue el motivo de risa del asesino — Cállate, me refiero a que Kate nos pidió un encuentro sexual...

 

— ¿Conmigo incluido? No creo que sea para dejarme tocar sus pechos, que no son muy impresionantes tampoco. — se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo el caldo de su tazón de fideos.

 

— Contigo incluido, siempre y cuando sea mi polla la que está dentro — describe con una mueca — El punto es que creo que es nuestra oportunidad para terminar de ganar su confianza y tener lo que necesitamos.

 

— ¿Cómo vas a hacer que se te levante?

 

— Tú — contesta con simpleza — ¿Cómo crees que hice la otra vez que me la chupo? — pregunta como si fuera obvio — Estaba pensando en tí.

 

Ackles alzó una de sus cejas y sonrío ampliamente. Viendo como Jared preparaba una respuesta rápida. Pero la tenía aun otra cosa por decir.

 

— Lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto, porque podía sentir tu mirada en mi todo el tiempo.

 

— Idiota. — le insulta, cuando se da cuenta que esta sonrojado — Solo querías que lo digiera en voz alta.

 

— Por supuesto que sí, ¿Y sabes lo que haré? Te haré comerle el coño, ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

 

— Claro que no. — responde haciendo una mueca de asco. — ¿En serio tienes que hacerlo?, no puede ser una follada rápida, directa y sin mi cara ahí... ahí — repite mientras esta entretenido en su comida — El punto es que es nuestra oportunidad para insinuar un segundo encuentro con el niño de por medio.

 

— Eso no me interesa ahora... Estoy más interesado en pensar en cómo vas a hacerlo con una mujer... ¿Podemos tener un rapidito en la limosina? Me estoy calentando.

 

— No entiendo porque te puede calentar que vaya hacerlo con una mujer, cuando es evidente que sexualmente hablando no me atraen.

 

— No lo entenderías, porque a diferencia de mí, eres un esclavo de la sociedad, un peón que mueven como quieren, y que se rige por las reglas de una sociedad que te etiqueta.

 

Le saco la lengua y acabo con su comida. Observando luego que a Jared aun le quedaba de su pollo y pensando como quitárselo sin que el agente se diera cuenta.

 

 — Amaneciste algo profundo ¿No? — le pregunto con una suave sonrisa.

 

No entendía a qué se refería exactamente Jensen, pero supone que tiene que ver con esa libertad que ostentan cada una de sus acciones, como él es capaz de hacer lo que quiera, por supuesto siempre en cierta medida y dentro del margen de una delgada línea, pero con muchísimo más libre de lo que él era capaz de hacer y expresar. 

 

— Supongo que eso significa que aceptas ¿No?

 

— Estoy a tu servicio, me trajiste aquí para resolver este caso, y si vas a darme algo de diversión extra, voy a aprovechar cada segundo de ello, ¿Sabes? — sí que se las arregló para robarse la comida de Jared.

 

 

 

Jared Padalecki se despertó dos días después arrimado entre dos cuerpos, un posesivo abrazo por parte de una mujer adulta, y los poderosos brazos de un asesino que por cada segundo que pasaba le estaba haciendo caer por él, enamorándose de él inesperadamente. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, algo reseco en su barbilla y en algunas partes de su cuerpo y si había creído por un momento que el asesino ya había jugado la mayoría de sus cartas en el sexo, lo que había hecho anoche había sido ridículamente loco.

 

Había besado a una mujer y además se la había follado, la misma mujer que había puesto su depilado sexo sobre su cara y se había rozado en él, y él la había lamido, manteniendo su erección solo porque el asesino había sabido mantenerle duro como roca. Le había dado dos red Bull, y eso había bastado para convertirle en una bestia, se la había follado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, sus ojos siempre fijos en el asesino.

 

Ackles había estado extraordinariamente sensual esta vez, le había montado como un profesional, se había tocado, y al final se había salido con la suya y se había jodido a la mujer mientras besaba a Jared hasta dejarle sin aliento.

 

— Wow — murmuró en medio de los dos cuerpos, tenía que admitir que después de un tiempo, pese a necesitar ayuda visual del asesino a su lado, la experiencia no había estado tan mal como lo esperaba. La mujer a su lado había demostrado tener tanta experiencia como el asesino y él se sentía que era quien le había enseñado una o dos cosas.

 

Además, en lo referente al caso anoche habían obtenido dos direcciones que eran las suites donde tenían a los niños que eran recientemente secuestrados, porque nunca nadie sospecharía que hoteles de cinco estrellas serían los encargados de ocultar a los niños y no los típicos edificios abandonados y pésimas condiciones. Apenas tuvieran la prueba de la venta, podrían además allanar este lugar, rescatar a los niños y niñas e incriminar a uno o dos personas más, sino es que toda la administración de los hoteles.

 

Se levantó con cuidado, escuchando a sus dos amantes quejarse, y evito rozar los senos desnudos de la mujer, recuerdos repentinos de él chupando sus pezones mientras ambos estaban sobre Ackles, la boca de este enterrada entre los muslos de la mujer y ese poderoso miembro enterrado dentro de él.

 

El piso del baño estaba frío cuando entro y enseguida puso a llenar el agua caliente, tenía que demostrarle a esta mujer que continuaba siendo un hombre delicado. Debía continuar con eso, la fachada aún no se había acabado.

 

— Vaya, vaya, alguien disfruto mucho anoche. — Padalecki se giró para mirar en cuerpo desnudo de Jensen.

 

— Un poco sí. — contesto en voz baja, porque no era lo que quería que la mujer a su lado escuchara exactamente, después de todo él nunca había hablado de sus preferencias. — Bueno, quizás bastante.

 

— En general, estuvo bien, he tenido tríos mejores. Aunque ella adoro cuando te corriste en sus senos al final, con solo mis dedos sobre tu próstata. — se acercó a Jared, lamiendo su cuello y abrazándolo. — deberíamos intentar eso más tarde, los dos solos.

 

— Owww ¿Te pondrás senos para que pueda correrme sobre ellos? — pregunto en broma, disfrutando los brazos fuertes del asesino abrazándole con tanta fuerza y seguridad, mierda, se sentía tan a gusto que se dejó hacer con una suave sonrisa.

 

— Tengo pezones gorditos, si junto mis brazos así se ven como un par de senos, ¿no? — presiono sus antebrazos contra sus pectorales de lado y lado, sus pezones resaltando entre ellos y haciendo a Jared gruñir por lo duro que estaba de pronto.

 

Hace reír a Jared, que tiene que llevar la mano a sus labios para silenciar el burbujeante sonido, a pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan libre y liviano, que una risa surgió de esa forma — Un poco sí, pero no puedes decirme esas cosas y no esperar que tenga algunas fantasías después.

 

— Te las cumpliré todas. — sonrió, acercándose a Jared para dejar un beso sobre sus labios. — estuviste genial anoche, mi amante, me pusiste celoso en más de una ocasión, es difícil pensar que no me perteneces.

 

Jared sonrió, no quiere admitir la forma en que su corazón se movió un poco más rápido cuando escucho lo que el otro hombre dijo.

 

 — A veces también es difícil para mi — respondió sin dejar de reír — ¿Quieres ir a devorar alguna cafetería cercana? — pregunto con suavidad porque disfruta la forma en que Jensen le sonríe emocionado.

 

— Yo iré, tu cuida de tu novia.

 

— Idiota. — le insulto, mientras un puchero se formaba en sus labios — Traeme un buen desayuno, con algo sano y compa postre extra porque siempre terminas comiéndote el mío — se queja, aunque es más apariencia que nada, más cuando Jensen le roba un suave beso de los labios y hace que su cuerpo se relaje — No tardes mucho — agregó.

 

— Intentaré no hacerlo... No juegues sin mí.

 

 

 

— Entonces, ¿Lo tienes? — Samanta Smith sonaba lejana, su voz usualmente tranquila sonaba alterada.

 

Ese sonido extraño que hacía que las voces de las mujeres se distorsionarán, haciéndolas sonar como si estuvieran en profundo dolor, hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera alerta e intentará levantarse, pero entonces una poderosa mano se posó en su hombro y le tiro contra la almohada y aun así incomoda superficie. ¿Qué había pasado? Ah sí, le habían disparado en el pecho. Gruño, y abrió los ojos, el techo de la ambulancia apareció junto con un rostro nada familiar.

 

El uniforme hablaba por sí solo, un paramédico muy molesto que le decía que por favor no se moviera, hablaba algo de una contusión, costillas rotas, muñeca torcida. Cerro sus ojos e intento recordar, había algo que estaba desequilibrándole, algo que le preocupaba, pero que era...

 

De pronto llego a él, la imagen fuerte de cómo le disparaban a Jensen en el cuello. Como este caía al suelo, tomando su arma y disparando mientras se sostenía el cuello con la mano izquierda.

Había asesinado a tres mientras el solo había atinado a golpear a quien le sostenía del brazo, siendo vagamente consciente de la mirada de Kate mientras se alejaba.

 

Intento levantarse de nuevo, causando que Jared recibiera otro molesto regaño del paramédico, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía hablar con alguien que conociera porque Samanta Smith le estaba enviando al hospital con órdenes certeras. ¿Acaso había funcionado el plan o todo se había ido a la mierda? Ni recordaba lo que había sucedido en sí.

 

Emergencias estaba atestado, pero los gritos de varias personas cercanas a él fue lo que le hizo pedir por morfina, no quería saber nada de nadie, a menos que fueran a responderle donde esta Jensen.

 

La inconsciencia le llego rápido se durmió como un bebe, sin sueños que le preguntaron hasta que estuvo despierto de nuevo, sus ojos fijos en un techo caoba que se extendía por una amplia habitación.

 

— Mama... — dijo, escuchando un bajo murmullo de una mujer, pero cuando giró su cabeza, solo observo a Samantha Smith y a Danneel Harris dejando de hablar tan pronto como la rasposa palabra salió de su boca. — ¿Dónde estoy?

 

— Bluebard. — replicó Danneel, cruzándose de brazos, es lo suficientemente lejos como para estar fuera de la ciudad, debieron moverme después de la cirugía, debe admitir que no recuerda nada. — han pasado tres días desde que el caso se cayera.

 

 Cerro sus ojos nuevamente, esta vez simplemente para ocultar el dolor que ataco su cuerpo cuando intento levantarse rápido en el mismo instante en que escucho a Harris decir que el caso se había caído. No podía creer que prácticamente cinco meses de estar encubierto junto con Jensen, esforzándose por la posibilidad de ser capaz de detener a toda la red, se había ido a la mierda.

 

— El caso se cayó. — hablo Samantha, como si de alguna forma leyera su mente y decidiera colaborar sus palabras. — Pero la división de la red a la que te acercaste, cayó con ustedes — lo dice irónicamente, como si se refiriera al hecho de que le hayan herido. — Por supuesto comprenderás que no tenemos ideas de las raíces de estas organizaciones en la realidad y que su trabajo, se trajo abajo una raíz, pequeña... sí, pero que significó una oportunidad para al menos una docena de niños y niñas y el inicio de un proceso legal contra los tratantes que se lograron implicar directamente.

 

— Lo que trata de decir. — interviene Harris — Es que no todo fue un fracaso, al menos.

 

— No debí tomar este caso. — dijo, levantando una de sus manos para cubrirse el rostro. — Nunca debí haberme salido de mis estándares. — continuo, presionando con fuerza su rostro, estaba enfadado, podía sentir la burbujeante ira crecer en su estómago. — No volveré a involucrarme en este tipo de casos. No solo me pusiste en peligro a mí, también a mi compañero, y nos tomó cinco meses hacer esto para que ustedes lo arruinaran, con sus malditos espías y sus agentes corruptos. Arruinaron todo el maldito caso y ni siquiera fueron capaz de extraemos correctamente.

 

Las imágenes de Jensen siendo herido nuevamente azotaron su cabeza y la fuerza con la que se sujetaba el rostro ahora era peligrosa. El mismo se estaba haciendo daño, lo sabía, era consciente de ello y aun así lo permitía.

 

— Hey, cálmate. — la voz y la mano que se posó sobre la suya, apartando la de su rostro le hicieron lanzar un grito ahogado, cuando al girar su cabeza en la dirección contraria a donde estaban Samantha y Danneel vio a Jensen, perfectamente bien a excepción de la venda en su cuello. — No te hagas daño. — los dedos de Jensen se entrelazaron con los suyos y dejo salir un suspiro.

 

 Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, viendo a Jensen a los ojos directamente, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden y que Jensen estuviera bien, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de asegurarse de ello.  En algún momento de esos segundos, aunque quizás fueron minutos Harris y Smith decidieron salir y dejarles solos y fue cuando, encontró el valor para verbalizar algo.

 

— Lo lamento, no fui de mucha ayuda esta vez.

 

— Para ser un alce y medir cuatro metros te bloquearon bastante fácil. — dijo con mucha burla, tomándole de la mano con más fuerza. — estas en mi habitación.

 

Señaló alrededor, poniéndose de pie para subirse en la cama, haciendo notar a Jared el suave pijama que el asesino traía puesta, suave algodón que se pegó a su pecho desnudo.

 

— Pensé que no ibas a despertar.

 

— Exactamente ¿Cuantos días llevo durmiendo?  — indago, haciendo una mueca cuando intentar incorporarse un poco y un dolor en su pecho, le deja en la misma posición en que estaba — ¿Y porque estoy en tu habitación? — agregó, cuando se resignó a volver a la posición en que estaba, mientras comienza a ver el lugar con más detenimiento.

 

La habitación de Jensen es sencilla, un televisor, dos camas que supone que generalmente es solo una, un sillón de esos suaves en que tu cuerpo e hunde totalmente y un armario, supone que en el mueble que sostiene el televisor y el armario, podría encontrar algo más característico de Jensen. Como algo de porno grafía y dulces.

 

— Tres y medio, eso es demasiado, ha sido una tortura escucharlos hablar, pero Dani logro ganar esa batalla, y considerando quien es, consiguió que te trajeran aquí, al lugar más seguro de la tierra. — acarició el pecho de Jared, jugando con uno de sus pezones antes de acariciar donde estaban las vendas de la herida de bala.

 

 — Para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera terminar el trabajo. — se refiere a su vida, pero por alguna extraña razón es una forma elegante que los agentes tienen de decirlo, ríe un poco entonces aunque se arrepiente tan pronto siente algo de dolor — Creo que le debo una a Harris y por supuesto a ti.

 

— Oh mierda, me debes mucho más que eso, te salve la vida, pero estaremos a salvo aquí hasta que te recuperen y te dejen ir de vuelta al mundo real, con tu gente. — acarició el torso de Jared calmando el dolor repentino por haber reído.

 

 — Suena como si fuéramos de mundos diferentes. — responde con suavidad, sus palabras suenan de nuevo algo adormiladas, pero se esfuerza por alejar el sueño. — Apuesto que te costó que Harris aceptará, ella me odia bastante o al menos eso parece.

 

— Ella me ama a mí, incluso me lo dice, solo esta celosa... De ti. — se rio suavemente, sentándose en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas. — Si somos de mundos diferentes, siempre lo hemos sido. No olvides eso.

 

— Suena como si estuvieras acostumbrado a que la gente se enamore de ti. — Llevo su vista a una de las ventanas de la habitación, viendo por un segundo el sol que atravesaba con suavidad el vidrio — Suena como si fuera algo muy común y eso me molesta. — confiesa, aunque no sabe que le lleva exactamente a ello.

 

— La gente como tú, como Danneel viven vidas aburridas que lo llevan a la locura de caer por personas como yo, que no encajan en sus aburridas vidas, es una fase, lo superaras.

 

— Auch. — dice, porque de momento, mientras escucha las palabras de Jensen encajarse como si fueran pequeñas e invisibles astillas, es lo único que encuentra la fuerza para decirlo. — Sí que tienes estilo, alguien te dice que está enamorado de ti y tú le dice que lo superará. — ríe, porque es mejor que lo que hará en cuanto este solo. — Supongo que debí esperarlo. — Agregó, antes de negar con la cabeza un segundo y seguir hablando — ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Qué tan grave fue lo del cuello?

 

— No te escuche decir "te amo", así que no cuenta. Además, eres terco, ¿Quién dice que me harás caso? — tomo la mano de Jared y la llevo a su cuello para que le tocara por sobre el vendaje. — cómo puedes sentir, no es más que un rasguño, la bala solo me rozo.

 

Sonríe, mientras se concentra en sentir donde la mano de Jensen ha colocado la suya, es un alivio darse cuenta que efectivamente no fue más que un rasguño — Había mucha sangre, pensé por un segundo que te habían asesinado, delante de mí...

 

— Nunca dejaría que vieras eso, eres demasiado sensible, podrías llorar, y no quiero que nadie te vea llorar.

 

 — No soy tan sensible — dice, sus ojos cafés se encuentran algo húmedos en ese segundo, realmente pensó que Jensen había muerto y había perdido la conciencia con ese horrible pensamiento. — Pero si lloraría, es decir si pasara... ¿Cómo es que lo haces?, me haces sentir tanto cuando tú mismo no tienes mucha idea de las emociones en sí.

 

— Tengo idea de las emociones, solo que no me atrae tenerlas, ver lo que les hace a los humanos, es perturbador, por eso tome la decisión de no sentir, y con eso, mis niveles de disociación se dispararon. — se volvió a acostar en el pecho de Jared, abrazándolo. — Quiero que me digas que me amas, incluso si eso te hace daño, dímelo, necesito escucharlo. Quiero escucharlo.

 

— Idiota. — insulto sin ganas, mientras sus manos acariciaban con cariño el cabello corto del hombre en su pecho — Te amo Jensen... y no se siente como si simplemente pueda superarlo. — confeso.

 

— No lo hagas... Por favor, no lo hagas...

 

— No quiero hacerlo, si tan sólo, incluso pudiera quedarme de esta forma, tú y yo, solo acurrucado es una linda fantasía. — respondió, sintiendo sus ojos pesados, al parecer el medicamento estaba haciendo efecto de nuevo y arrastrándose, al mundo de los sueños.

 

No escucho, ni miro, la forma en que se aferraba a su cuerpo, como Ackles quizás, estaba sintiendo algo por el más allá de lo que a simple vista parecía, no se dio cuenta de nada, de los suaves sollozos que continuaron bastante tiempo después.


End file.
